


Boys in Blue

by floatingpetals



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it's okay, Cop AU, Cop Bucky Barnes, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Police Officer AU, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, cop steve rogers, ish, reader kind of loses her cool, she doesn't do anything stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: There was just one crappy thing after enough that happened to her. It possibly couldn’t get any worse, or so she thought until she saw the dreaded flashes of red and blue behind her. Could things get any worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after such a bad day. I can say this didn’t happen to me, but it would have been ironic if it had. It also might not help that I’ve been watching a lot of Live PD and America’s Dumbest Criminal’s compilations. However, the frustration is and was real. This might only be three parts to this in total for this story as well. I haven’t quite decided yet. Let me know what ya’ll think!! Enjoy!! Also, don’t do what the reader did if you do get pulled over. It might not work out like this lol
> 
> *this is labeled mature because of some sexual reference in later chapters. But there's not going to be any smut for this story. at least the main storyline.

Today sucked. This had to be the worse day Y/N ever had to date. First, it started off with her waking up late, almost half an hour later than she should have. It created a snowball effect where she had to rush to get dressed, put on a quick face of makeup, make sure her hair didn’t look crazy and be out the door in less than ten minutes to not get stuck in traffic. Fortunately, she made it with five minutes to spare. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to eat breakfast and she left her lunch bag sitting on the counter beside her cup of coffee she had thrown in the travel mug. Of course, she hadn’t realized she left it behind until she was already on the freeway and couldn’t possibly turn back to get it.

Second, it wasn’t until she sat down that she realized she grabbed two different pairs of black shoes, on with a pointed toe and the other a rounded toe with a cute bow on the top. not something she could exactly hide. She stared blankly at the articles of clothing for a good ten minutes before she let out a heavy sigh. That wasn’t enough to really drag her day down yet. However, once she opened her emails from clients, she knew she was in for a hell of a day. Throw in the constant badgering by her boss and her coworkers poking fun at her flustered and mismatched appearance, Y/N was overwhelmed and nearly in tears by the end of the day.

Now after nearly eight hours of the most grueling day to date at her job, Y/N was trying to get home. There was an accident on the highway, so she hoped to avoid traffic by taking side streets. She was just ready to get out of her mismatched shoes, drink a glass of wine and take a relaxing bubble bath. Apparently, the rest of the world didn’t get that memo.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She slammed her fist on the steering wheel, screaming out for the tenth time in five minutes. “The speed limits 40! Not 30! Let’s go!”

She had been stuck behind the same jackasses for the past twenty minutes in the middle lane, locked in on both sides by equally frustrate drivers beside her. In all three lanes, there was a trio of cars matching speeds with each other, clearly keeping the traffic back considering there wasn’t a soul in front of them. All while going ten under the posted speed limit. Y/N tried to be patient; she really was. It wasn’t like she was asking them to speed, she really just wanted them to go the damn speed limit. But her nerves were already frayed and if these jerk wads didn’t go, she was seconds from slamming into one of them. Not to mention people kept honking at her for some reason, which only added to her already high level of stress.

“Oh, my sweet fucking lord!” She snarled for the nth time. Finally, the car in the right lane slowed down to turn, giving Y/N a chance to flip on her blinker a few seconds before she switched lanes and went around the 80-year-old woman in her unnecessarily giant Dodge pickup. Putting her foot to the floor, Y/N shot off ahead, finally hitting the speed limit. She switched her blinker back on the to signal her passing back into the middle lane, all while muttering oaths under her breath and keep her speed constant.

She thought she was finally clear; she was right down the street from her left turn to get to her apartment when a black and white Dodge Charger pulled up behind her. She shot a glance down to her speedometer, the little red line one ticks above forty. Surely, he wasn’t going to pull her over for going 42 in 40. Her stomach dropped when she saw the red and blue lights flash on. Of course.

“God damn it!” She cried. Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly signaled to the right and turned into a parking lot. The cop followed right behind her, stopping two car lengths away. She kept her hands on the steering wheel, willing herself not to burst into tears. This was just icing to the cake.

There was knock on her window, startling her. She took in a deep breath to hope calm herself before she rolled the window down. Any ordinary day she would have swooned over the sight of the man standing beside her car. But today, she wasn’t in the swooning mood.

Standing beside her was a giant officer, his uniform seemingly a size too small stretched over his massive muscles of his arms and chest. The officer’s dark hair was shaved close to the sides of his head, the top left longer and slicked back, one stray hair curling on his forehead. His dark glasses hid his eyes, but she couldn’t get over that jawline and cheekbones, strong and unworldly sharp. Alright, maybe she was in the mood for swooning.

“License and registration, ma’am.” His smooth voice sent a shiver down her spine, momentarily short-circuiting her brain. He raised a thick eyebrow, tilting his head to the side when she took too long to answer. “Ma’am?”

Reality crashed around her, and the fury she felt before came rushing back to the surface. The officer instantly noticed her shift, his face hardening as he waited.

“And why exactly am I being pulled over?” She bit, narrowing her gaze at the officer. He didn’t seem slightly deterred, tucking his thumbs into his belt loops.

“Ma’am. License and registration first. Then I’ll tell you why I’ve pulled you over.”

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her purse from beside her seat and plopped in her lap to dig out her wallet. The officer waited patiently with a hint of amusement as she grabbed her registration from the glove compartment with a huff. Just as she went to hand them to him, she jerked it back.

“Look, I don’t know what possible reason why you decided to pull me of all people over for, but you clearly weren’t paying attention to the two people behind me that were going ten under the speed limit causing the backup, which might I add is illegal and more dangerous than someone switching lanes to get around them. As much as I wanted to make a show of going around those jackasses, I didn’t. I had my blinker on for the two seconds I needed before I safely got into my lane, made sure I was in it before I turned it off. Then when I got back over, I did the same exact damn thing.” She couldn’t stop herself if she wanted to. The officer seemed almost impressed, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline as she continued her tirade.

“I have dash cam footage that can back me up; I did nothing wrong. It also has my speed limit on the video, and I can guarantee you I wasn’t doing anything illegal. None of my lights are out, my license plates are valid, registration is up to date and I have no record. So, I’ll ask you again. What the hell could you possibly be pulling me over for?”

The officer seemed at a loss for words. He shot a look over his shoulder to his partner that appeared behind him, a tall blonde that seemed to be made from the same tree. Where the hell did this precinct get their officers? A modeling agency? He was possibly the next best looking eye candy, that wore a size too small for his build, she’d seen right beside the gorgeous brunette in front of her. The blonde office had pushed his sunglasses up, his bright blue eyes growing wide the longer she went on.

She figured steam was billowing out of her ears at this point. Logically she knew this was the stupidest thing she could have ever done, arguing with a police officer. But this day was out to get her, and she wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. Drop dead gorgeous officers be damned.

“Listen, ma’am-.” The officer started again, laughing softly as he rested his palm on the roof of her car. Y/N wasn’t having any of his honeyed voice.

“Don’t give me any of your bullshit. Why did you decide to pull me over?”

He was quiet, looking over to the second officer who had to step away to laugh in private once again. He let out his own snicker, shaking his head as he pushed his glasses up off his nose. Y/N’s heart stopped when she locked eyes with his eyes, the grey-blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Ordinarily, I would sit here and demand your license and registration again, but I can tell you’re a handful, aren’t you?”

Y/N glared at him not liking his tone. She gritted her teeth, clenching the steering wheel with one hand and balling up her license and registration in her other. It’s illegal to hit a cop, it’s illegal to hit a cop, she chanted silently to herself.

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself,  _Barney_. I was already in a shit mood, you’re just the lucky one who gets to deal with the brunt of my frustration.”

There was a bark of laughter coming from the blonde officer on the other side of her car, any sort of control slipping away at her quip. Good, at least the blonde had good taste in television shows. The brunette glared at the blonde over the top of the car before returning back to Y/N, a lopsided grin sliding smoothing on his face.

“Alright. We clearly got off on the wrong foot.” Y/N snorted, rolling her eyes. He ignored her and continued. “I’m Officer Barnes, this is my partner Officer Rogers. The reason I pulled you over today isn’t because of you’re driving but because you have a couple bags sticking out of your back passenger door.”

Y/N blinked.

“What?”

He bit his lip and motioned to where Officer Roger was at the other side at the back door. Y/N twisted around to look at the back seat, noticing her reusable grocery bags weren’t sitting on the seat like they should have been. She vaguely remembers opening the door earlier that morning to grab her lunch bag if had been there, and apparently, she missed grabbing them and putting them back before shutting the door on the handles.

Office Rogers tapped the window, pointing at the lock. When Y/N could only stare, her face growing hot from embarrassment, Officer Barnes reached in and hit her unlock button. Officer Rogers opened the back door and gently placed the surprisingly still intact bags on the floor before shutting the door, grinning widely at Y/N as he did.

Y/N slowly faced front, shame and embarrassment washing over her. It took her a second to recover, she mindlessly passed the paper and license through the window to Officer Barnes, who only glanced at her name before returning his attention back on her. Y/N let out a long groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“Oh my god. That’s why people were honking at me.” She whined. it all clicked. Now it was Officer Barnes turn to lose control of his laughter. If she wasn’t so mortified, she’d have melted at the sound of his amusement.  “It’s not funny! I just chewed you out for fucking grocery bags! Oh my god! I’m such an idiot!”

“Not an idiot, just a little tightly wound.” Officer Rogers chuckled, now back beside his partner on the driver side. He had a dazzling smile spread on his face, his head tilted to the side as he observed Y/N having yet again another meltdown.

The tears won out, Y/N realizing that she really was a moron and should have just shut up. instead, she put her giant foot in her mouth. The two men’s behavior shifted right along with her, neither liking the tears that fell down her cheeks.

“Hey, okay.” Office Barnes began uncertainly, looking at Office Rogers with wide eyes. He could handle giant drunken men with guns and knives, hell he could handle screaming, hysterical angry women. But a genuinely overwhelmed not mention pretty woman balling her eyes out was a whole different story. “It’s okay. We’re not gonna give you a ticket. It’s just procedure to ask for a license and all that. You’re okay. I should have just said it was ‘cause of the bags first.”

“Try not to take it too hard. My partner doesn’t have the best of tact.” Officer Rogers tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but Y/N didn’t hear him. Risking a move he knew he probably shouldn’t, he reached in the car an placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Take a deep breath and once you’ve calmed down, you’re free to go.”

Y/N sniffed loudly, wiping her runny mascara and tears with the palm of her hands.  _Great,_  she thought bitterly _, I already made them think I was crazy and now I look the part too._  Nodding through her tears, she took in a deep shuddering breath.

“I’m still an idiot.”

“No,” Officer Barnes repeated firmly. “You’re not. You’d have been an idiot if you smacked me like you wanted to though.”

Y/N let out a watery laugh, a smile growing on her face. The two men grinned, their shoulders relaxing at the sight of her wobbly grin.

“I wouldn’t say I wasn’t impressed with how eloquently you put your argument early, but maybe next time let the office say his reasoning before you start an argument.” Office Barnes said gently, passing the papers back into the car. She frowned, wondering when she gave him the papers but took them quietly.

Officer Rogers clapped a hand on his partner’s shoulder, nodding to Y/N.

“If you can, take a bubble bath tonight. Have a good night, Y/N.” He winked, flashing her another one of his dazzling smiles before he turned to head back to his car. Y/N face burned, his wink doing things to her insides. Officer Barnes stepped back in her line of sight, grinning widely.

“Drive safely. And double check your doors next time before you get in your car.” He chuckled, his crooked grin and insufferable cheekbones causing the butterflies to explode again. She nodded numbly, melting into the seat as the officer turned and headed back to his cruiser. She couldn’t help but stare at his backside as he moved. Sweet lord, he must live at the gym when he’s not at work.

Shaking her head, she put her stuff back in its place before putting the car in drive. As she drove away, she eyed the two Chargers that contained the most attractive set of officers she’d ever seen. And damn it all if she didn’t kick herself for not asking for their numbers, stupidity be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay so tell me again.”

Y/N groaned, staring at the spot on the wall across from her in the bar before she took a sip from her martini. Sitting beside her was her best friend, Maddie, nursing her diet coke. It had been over a week since the day Y/N got pulled over for being an idiot. 

Fortunately, she hadn’t had another horrible day since, but it still didn’t mean the memory haunted her in her sleep. It also hadn’t occurred to her until she was finally back home that she hadn’t once apologized to either officer. Her mother would have probably smacked her twice if she ever heard about her behavior. Once for arguing with a cop, and the second for not owning up and apologizing for arguing with the man.

“Do I have to?” Y/N whined.

“Yep.  You did a stupid and I’m gonna make sure you don’t forget it!” Maddie smirked and nodded fiercely. Y/N glared at her friend out of the corner of her eye, let out a sigh and repeated for the fifth time the things that happened. Maddie gave Y/N her full attention, her smirk widening the further Y/N went along.

“And I’m telling you, they were handcrafted by the gods or something. They were so freaking gorgeous and I made a giant fool of myself.” Y/N groaned, downing her second martini. Maddie was giggling uncontrollably by the end of Y/N’s story. “Shut up! It’s not funny!”

“Yes, yes, it is Y/N.” Maddie snorted from laughter. “You finally meet a man or two that you can’t shut up about, and they were the cops that pulled you over because you forgot to check your backseat!”

“Oh, go suck on a crouton,  _Mrs. Perfect_.” Y/N snipped bitterly, waving the bartender over for another drink. Maddie tried to control her wheezing, picking up a napkin to dab the tears from her eyes. Y/N stared at her flatly, unamused. “Careful, don’t want you to inhale wrong and choke on ice.”

“Oh, come on. If you can’t laugh at this, then you really are as tightly wound as they said.” Maddie giggled, wagging her eyebrows. Y/N groaned and sipped on through her straw. “When was the last time you got laid anyways?”

“We’re not talking about this.” Y/N grumbled, her cheeks heating up. Truth be, it had been a while, but she hadn’t really been looking. It never occurred to before she laid eyes on both officers that it hit her. She really had fallen into a rut. However, it didn’t mean she was going to admit that to her friend. “Why don’t we talk about how things are goin’ with you and Jason.”

Maddie rolled her eyes, still smiling despite Y/N’s attempt to skirt over the subject. Jason was Maddie’s husband of four years as well as father to their three-year-old and nine-month-old. Those two precious babies were at home being taken care of by their dad so Maddie could spend time with Y/N tonight.

“Things are fine. Now that Lexi’s sleeping through the night, he’s got an easy evening with her.” Maddie shrugged. “I will admit it, Robert’s figured out how to crawl out of his crib. I think it’s time to get him a toddler bed, so I at least don’t have to worry about him falling off the edge. I might get a panicked call because Robert’s done it again and hit his head or something.”

Maddie trailed off, the chime to the door. The bar was a hole in the wall bar, but tonight was a Friday night and the place was packed. the billiards were full and all the booths were taken. The couple that was beside Y/N had just gotten up and walked off, now the only two seats left open in the entire bar. Nobody paid anyone coming in much attention, however the two hunks that walked in caught Maddie’s eye.

“Hold up. Check up the studs that just walked in.” Y/N scowled at Maddie’s open ogle.

“You’re married.” She reminded her friend but turned to the door. Her stomach dropped to her feet at the sight of the very cops she made herself a fool in front of. Y/N whirled around, hiding her face behind her hand with a hiss. “Holy shit it’s them!”

“What?” Maddie asked shocked. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she turned back to stare. The blond was standing behind the slightly shorter brunette, both had breathtaking blue eyes that were scanning the bar. She didn’t glance away when the blond locked eyes with her, a lopsided bashful grin spreading on his face. Maddie blinked and leaned down to where Y/N shrank, her jaw almost coming unhinged.

“Holy shit’s right. You didn’t tell me they were literal gods!” Maddie popped her head back up, her eyes going wide. “And the Greek gods have noticed you.”

“What?!” Y/N squeaked. Maddie was sure this was either going to be a train wreck or an amazing show as the two off duty cops weaved their way through the crowded bar, both sets of blue locked on the back of Y/N. And she was almost giddy to figure out which it would be.

“They’re coming. They’re coming. They’re coming.” Maddie said quickly, tugging Y/N to sit up. Y/N frantically smacked at Maddie’s hand.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” She hissed. Maddie froze, her eyes wide over Y/N shoulder. Y/N tensed, feeling them before she heard the throat clearing behind her. Sheepishly, she twisted around on the barstool.

Standing there behind her was the two officers, sans their uniforms, both smiling widely. Officer Barnes wore snug dark wash jeans with a white button-down shirt, his sleeves rolled up showing off the veins on his forearms. Officer Rogers was in a lighter yet equally snug pair of jeans with a snug dark t-shirt and brown leather jacket. The sight of the two was enough to short circuit Y/N’s brain once again.

“Funny running into you again.” Officer Barnes grinned. “You’re not going to yell at us for taking these empty stools beside you, are you?”

Heat exploded on Y/N’s face, Maddie peal of laughter sending the flames down her neck. Mortified, she elbowed Maddie in the stomach and shook her head. Officer Barnes chuckled, his nose doing this adorable scrunching with his laughter. Office Rogers shook his head, unable to keep from smiling at her reaction behind his partner. Barnes turned to Maddie and stuck out a hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Bucky and this Steve.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the blonde behind him. “I’m assuming from your laughter, Y/N told you of how we first mer?”

“She sure did.” Maddie giggled and shook his hand. Officer Rogers-  _Steve_ reached around Bucky and shook Maddie’s hand. “Nice to put a face to the poor innocent souls that were targeted in her stress-induced attack.”

“Hey, they put themselves there but not cutting straight to the point.” Y/N defended herself, waving a finger at Maddie.

“Have to agree with her there.” Bucky chuckled and pulled out the empty stool beside Y/N. “I’ve been told I need to learn the art of tact.”

He shot a flat look over his shoulder to Steve, who had taken up the second stool. Steve blinked innocently, raising a brow at Bucky.

“Well. You learned why you shouldn’t play tough cop the entire time.” He nodded over to Y/N, who was still hot with embarrassment.

“Okay. Okay.” Y/N wrapped her hand around her martini glass, willing her cheeks to cool. “We get it, I overreacted.”

The two officers and Maria grinned widely, the three attempting to stifle their laughter to save Y/N’s pride. She pointedly ignored them, tossing back the rest of the martini. Bucky nudges her side with his elbow, grinning widely.

“Don’t sweat it. Seriously. You were the highlight of my day.”

“Really?” Y/N highly doubted it. She was a fool completely out of line. However, the sincerity in his eyes seemed to offset that thought. 

“Yup. Right after you, we got a call for a robbery. Turns out it was just their neighbor high on acid. He broke in the wrong house cause his key wouldn’t work, and the trip was so bad he thought his skin was burning off. We found him stripped butt ass naked in the tub.” He shuddered. “I’d much rather go back and deal with a pretty lady who had every reason to be upset with us pulling her over than him.”

Y/N stared at him for a moment before shifting Steve. He had the same disgusted look on his face. Well at least neither seemed the best at masking their feelings. Heaving a sigh, Y/N let go of all the anxiety she had over the past week.

“Listen, about that,” Y/N began slowly. The two men titled their heads at the same time and Y/N swore they got even more astonishingly adorable on top of their handsomeness. “I realized after I drove off I hadn’t apologized for my behavior.”

“Oh, no-.” Bucky began, but Y/N shook her head.

“Please, let me finish. I don’t normally make an ass of myself and I shouldn’t have taken my frustration for my shitty day out on either of you. You were just doing your job and I was… well, I was a bitch.” She said remorsefully. “I’m so sorry for how I acted.”

Bucky laughed through his nose. He and Steve both shared a gaze, biting back grins. Steve leaned against the bar to look over at Y/N.

“It’s alright,” He said with sweetly. “I understand you getting upset. You didn’t do anything over the top and nothing illegal, so no hard feelings.”

“Still.” Y/N said slowly. The bartender stepped up then, asking for the two men’s order. “At least let me make it up by paying for a round of drinks for you. You did take a pretty brutal tongue lashing.”

The smile she got from both was positively blinding. They told the bartender their poisons of choice, Bucky going with bourbon while Steve went traditional with a tall glass of beer.

“That, we will gladly accept.” Bucky winked at her, more than happy to take that gesture if it meant she’d stop kicking herself for what happened a week ago. Y/N and Maddie giggled liked school girls. Maddie nudged Y/N’s side and leaned against the bar.

“So, Officers huh? What else do you do when you’re not locking up bad guys or dealing with hysterical women?”

That was enough for them fall into an easy conversation, the two women letting Bucky and Steve steer the conversation. Y/N learned more about them in the few hours they were there than she ever thought she would have.

Bucky and Steve had been friends since middle school. According to Bucky, Steve was the problem child that was always getting himself in trouble and fights. Bucky would have to be the one play knight in shining armor and pull him back. Looking at the slightly more reserved man, Y/N wasn’t sure if she believed it. Although the longer he drank from his beer, the more she could see the smart mouth side of Steve come out. Bucky seemed to lay the charm on even thicker the more he drank too. He was a softy, that much she figured, but boy was he massive a flirt.

Through the rest of the night, Y/N couldn’t help but notice how close the two seemed. Yes, they admitted being best friends, but from what she was seeing, there was a lot more to it. Bucky would occasionally lean back against Steve, who would glance at the brunette with a content grin. Steve at one point placed a hand on Bucky’s lower back while speaking to Maddie over her shoulder. It was quick, but Y/N saw it before he let it fall. There were subtle things, especially in their mannerism, leaving Y/N to think there might be something more there.

Yet, they both still openly flirted with her and for the life of her, Y/N couldn’t figure out if her hunch was right or not. Bucky had scooted his seat a tad closer and was leaning into her space. Enough that it wouldn’t bother her, even though it wouldn’t have anyways. Steve’s gaze lingered on her everything longer, tracing her features while she spoke, drinking in every detail of her he could. They clearly were interested, but Y/N couldn’t make heads nor tails of the two men.  

“I hate to cut such an entertaining night short, but I have to get back to my husband and babies.” Maddie glanced at her phone, wincing at the time. She was supposed to be home an hour ago and since she was Y/N’s D.D, Y/N had to leave with.

Y/N swallowed a whine, a bit looser after having had her fifth and last martini. The two men let out their own sets of whines but nodded in understanding. It was getting late. Maddie waved down the bartender to close Y/N’s tab.

“Well, you ladies drive safe,” Steve said. Y/N giggled, standing on unsteady legs. Bucky caught her arm, chuckling low at her struggling to keep steady. “And maybe drink some water with some aspirin when you get home.”

“Ha ha.” Y/N replied mildly; her eyes locked on the fingers wrapped around her arm. Bucky reluctantly let her arm go, his fingers trailing as he released her. Y/N’s skin tingled under his touch, a shiver going down her spine. She glanced up at his eyes, breath catching at the intense blue inches from her face. Clearing her throat, Y/N took a small step back. “I-uh. I had fun tonight. It was nice to have an actual conversation with the two of you.”

“Same,” Bucky replied smoothly, a hint of remorse in his tone. “You’re not so bad when you’re not yelling at us.”

Maddie snorted behind her, her back to the three as she hunched over something on the bar. Steve grinned widely and waved a happy little wave over Bucky’s shoulder. Y/N gave a breathless giggle and waved back, Maddie suddenly behind her with a hand on her elbow.

“Ready?”

“Yup. Have a good night you two.” She ducked her head to hide her burning cheeks and started to head to the door. Maddie wished the men goodnight and sped up to catch up with her quickly retreating friend. Reaching out, Maddie grabbed Y/N’s arm and stopped her short.

“Hey, so uh, you plan on seeing them again, right?” Maddie whispered. Y/N’s eyes grew wide, her head reeling back.

“What?!”

“Don’t sound like it’s a completely outlandish idea.” Maddie scoffed, shoving something into Y/N’s hands. She spun Y/N back towards the bar and gave her a shove. “Go give one of them, hell both of them, your number. Or else.”

“What-? Madeline!” Y/N stopped short at the familiar numbers, her own phone number on the napkin. She shot Maddie an alarmed expression, ready to argue. But Maddie stood firm and pointed to the two men that were back to facing the bar. Y/N frowned. Maddie wasn’t going to let her in the car if she didn’t go hand them the napkin, she just knew it. Stomping her feet, Y/N whined and turned back to the bar. Letting out a heavy sigh, Y/N tried to steel her nerves.

Bucky noticed her first, catching her out of the corner of his eye as she approached. He sat tall with a frown, worried something had happened between the two minutes she left the bar and now. Steve’s brows furrowed at the sight of Y/N, equally concerned.

“Hey, doll. What’s wrong?”

Y/N’s heart skipped a beat at the new term of endearment. She took another hesitant step forward, crushing the napkin in her fist.

“I-um.” She gulped audibly. “I was told I needed to give you this, so uh. Yeah.”

Face hot with embarrassment, Y/N set the wadded napkin on the counter beside Steve and spun around before either had a chance to say a word. She bolted with her tail tucked between her legs and wasn’t even going to chance a glance back. Not when she could still feel their gaze on her as she neared the door. Maddie didn’t have time to ask how it went before Y/N drug her by the arm out the bar to her car. God, she was an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N woke the next morning to a slight headache, a dry mouth and a nagging feeling she had done something stupid. She couldn’t really remember what exactly, it was all a blur. She remembered drinking, Maria being a pain, and fates idea of humor. It wasn’t until she rolled over and looked at her cellphone that it hit her. She gave her number to Bucky and Steve last night.

Well ‘gave’ was a loose term. She more or less threw it at them before bolting out the bar like a wuss. And staring back at her was a notification from an unknown number and a sweet little message.

**(Unknown Number)-Morning, doll. How you feelin’ this morning?**

**(Unknown Number)-It’s Bucky btw**

Staring blearily at the words, Y/N felt a scream bubble up her throat, stopping just short of exploding from her lips. Oh dear God, what did Maddie make her do? Sitting up, she sent a frantic text to Maddie.

**(Y/N) -DUDE?!**

**(Y/N)-WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(Y/N)-YOU MADE ME GIVE THEM THE NUMBER AND NOW BUCKY’S TEXTING ME!**

Maddie was quick to respond, but with less intensity.

 **(Madaroni** **🍝)-The horror. How dare a man attracted to you, that has your number, text you back.**

 **(Madaroni** **🍝)- Grow some balls, and text him back.**

 **(Madaroni** **🍝)- Who knows, maybe you’ll get to see his.**

**(Y/N)- Dear god.**

**(Y/N)- Married life sure has made you a little vulgar, hasn’t it?**

**(Madaroni** **🍝)- Jason likes it. That’s why he married me.**

 **(Madaroni** **🍝)- Just text him back. It’s nbd**

**(Y/N)- … What do I say?**

There wasn’t a reply, instead, her phone lit up, Maddie’s name lit up on her screen. Quickly answering the call, Y/N bit her lip.

“Alright. When did you become some a little brat?”

“I just woke up.” Y/N huffed. “You could be nicer.”

“I’d be nicer if you’d stop freaking out over a guy,” Maddie replied drying. In the background, Y/N could make out the soft babbling of baby Lexi. “Listen, they both like you. You have nothing to be worried about. You’ve already yelled at them before they even knew your name, and they still shamelessly flirted with you. Honestly, I’m a little jealous of you.”

“Jealous?” Y/N asked in disbelief.

“Hell yeah!” Maria laughed humorlessly. “I mean, I love Jason. But If I was single and had not one, but two Greek Gods practically salivating over me, I’d never let them go.”

Y/N laughed, rolling her eyes feeling much more relaxed than five minutes ago. Maddie had that way about her. She’d didn’t sugar coat things and called Y/N out for letting her anxiety take over. If it weren’t Maddie, Y/N would probably be a hermit with a handkerchief, a chip and a penny as friends. Or at the very least would have an incredibly boring social life.

“You’re right.” Y/N let out a heavy breath. Maddie laughed.

“Duh. You’d think you’d learn that by now.”

“I know. I know.” Y/N groaned and fell back against her pillows to stare at her ceiling. “I should text him back.”

“Yeah, you should. Just don’t worry too much about it. They’ve seen you at your potential worse, and they still like you enough to stick around at the bar.” Maddie said gently. “You got this.”

“Thanks, Maddie.” Y/N said. “Love you. Give the babies kisses from their Auntie.”

“Love you too, Y/N. I’ll give them all the kisses. And don’t forget to tell me all the details later!”

Y/N giggled and hung up. She opened her messenger app, staring blankly at the message. Letting out a sigh, she started typing.

**(Y/N)- Hey! A little fuzzy, but I’m all good.**

**(Y/N)- Let Steve know, Drunk Y/N listened and put water and pills beside my bed.**

**(Y/N)- She did not, however, remember to change into pjs.**

She winced at how absolutely dorky that sounded, but it was too late now. Bucky didn’t take long, less than a minute later messaged back.

**(B.B. Gunn)- Glad you’re doin’ okay. You worried us somethin’ happened last night when you came back.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- I was a little relieved when it was just to give us your number.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Lol gotta give her an ‘a’ for effort. At least she tried.**

**(Y/N)- Yeah, Maddie kind of held a ride home over my head if I didn’t. And drunk me tried to keep my best interest in mind.**

It took him longer this time, making Y/N worried she said something wrong. Decided to get up and at least brush her teeth while she waited, Y/N headed to the bathroom. Right as she [ut her toothbrush in her mouth, Bucky text back.

**(B.B. Gunn)- Oh. So you didn’t want us to have your number?**

Y/N’s heart skipped a beat. No, that wasn’t it at all! Holding the toothbrush between her back teeth, Y/N furiously text back.

**(Y/N)- Oh god! I realize how bad that sounded now.**

**(Y/N)- Yes, I did want you both to have my number. Maddie knew if she didn’t blackmail me, I’d chicken out and not give it to you.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Good. I’m glad.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- I had fun with you last night. So did Steve.**

**(Y/N)- I’ve been told I’m quiet pleasant when I’m not screaming at people.**

Y/N giggled at her joke, finishing brushing her teeth before heading to her kitchen. Apparently, drunk her even set up her coffee pot to auto start, coffee filter and all. Thank God, she thought, at least I remembered the filter, unlike last time.

 **(B.B. Gunn)-** **😂**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Yeah, that was a nice change of pace, fs.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- So Steve told me I was crazy, but I don’t really care.**

**(Y/N)- You’re seeing dead people, aren’t you? GREAT!**

**(Y/N)- Can you tell my cat from when I was twelve to stop knocking my stuff off tables?”**

**(B.B. Gunn)- LOL What?!**

**(B.B. Gunn)- No! That’s not even remotely close to what I was gonna say.**

**(Y/N)- Aw damn. It’s really becoming a problem.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- I do want to come back to that later.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- What I was GONNA say**

**(B.B. Gunn)- I know it’s crazy to even text someone the very next morning after you get their number.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- But I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with Steve and me tonight?**

Y/N’s stomach flipped, a giddy smile growing on her face. She set her mug down with a giggle and danced in place. Taking a moment to compose herself, she took a gulp from her drink and turned back to her phone. Today was Saturday, which meant she had nothing planned other than cleaning her house and doing laundry.

**(B.B. Gunn)- I totally understand if you don’t want too.**

**(Y/N)- No! I mean, I would totally love too!**

**(Y/N)- Sorry, I had to get caffeine in me.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- I completely understand the need for caffeine.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- But great. We were going to go to this little burger joint down the street that’s got some great food.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- They also have vegetarian options too if you don’t eat meat.**

**(Y/N)- Ooh, that sounds good! I’m down.**

**(B.B Gunn)- Sweet! I’ll let Steve know. He had to go into the station for a few hours today but should be done by 4.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Ish.**

**(Y/N)- lol cool. Just let me know and I’ll meet you both there.**

**(Y/N)- I should get dressed. I just looked in the fridge and I desperately need to go to the store.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Steve says he’s on board, but I’m still crazy.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- You should probably go to the store then. I’m about to head to the gym.**

**(Y/N)- Have fun with that. I’m gonna go get chips and candy to pig out for you.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Lol dork. Don’t fill up on that before dinner.**

**(Y/N)- Thanks, Dad.**

Y/N set her phone down on her desk and went to her closet, picking through what little she had left. She made a note to throw her clothes in the wash before she left to the store. But first, a list for the store. She glanced at her phone once she stepped out of her closet. Bucky hadn’t replied yet. Shrugging, Y/N went into the kitchen to start up her list.

Twenty minutes later, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. Her phone chimed, both a message for Bucky and Maddie. Deciding she’d call Maddie back once at the store, she opened Bucky’s first.

**(B.B. Gunn)- I would make a comment, but I don’t think we’re there for that level of jokes yet. 😉**

**(B.B. Gunn)- I’ll let you know when Steve’s off and then we can meet up.**

**(Y/N)- Sweet. I’ve gotta drive now, so I’ll text you later.**

**(Y/N)- Also, what joke?**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Don’t worry about it.** **😘**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Drive safe! Ttyl**

Y/N shook her head and slipped her phone back in her purse. Climbing into her car, she headed off to the store humming a happy tune. Even though she didn’t think this was a date, she had dinner plans with two incredibly handsome men.

It still did strike her as a little odd how Bucky talked about Steve. It was almost like they lived either together, or next door with how up to date he was on Steve’s location. But then again, she was close to Maddie and knew where she was most days, so it could very well just be like that. Either way, Bucky seemed like an easy-going guy with a sense of humor. From what she learned of Steve, he seemed similar to Bucky, just a tad quieter. Y/N wondered if he had her number too. She hadn’t heard from him yet.

Ignoring the slight disappointment, she pulled into the store parking lot. It wasn’t until she started walking the aisle that it hit her, she was going to have dinner with two nice cops that were both incredibly attractive. And she’d made an idiot of herself twice. Maybe they had a weird sense of humor and wanted to see how far she went? No, she reasoned, they were grown ass men. Why’d they waste their time and do that?

Okay, she thought, I’m freaking out for no reason. I need to just chill, get my groceries and go home to get ready. Shaking her head in the produce aisle, Y/N let out a sigh and grabbed a couple of apples. Yep, she’s gonna worry about it later and ignore her stupid anxiety. She was going to have a nice time and enjoy her evening with them. She wasn’t going to be an idiot tonight. She hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing her grocery shopping, Y/N went home and started her short list of chores. She still hadn’t heard back from Bucky or even from Steve for that matter. Either way, it was fine with her. She knew if she didn’t take her mind off things, she’d freak out about the dinner. A simple freaking dinner, she kept reminding herself. It wasn’t until around 4:15 that her phone finally lit up.

**(Unknown number)- Hey doll, it’s Steve.**

**(Unknown number)- Just wanted to let you know I got off. Bucky said your gonna meet us for dinner tonight?**

**(Y/N)- Hey! Sure am! Hope that’s okay with you.**

**(The Stevenator)- Of course it is! I just didn’t want you to feel obligated to come.**

**(Y/N)- Man you caught me.**

**(The Stevenator)- ??**

**(Y/N)- I thought Bucky would give me a ticket if I said no.**

**(Y/N)- 🤣🤣**

**(The Stevenator)- … you’re a punk.**

**(Y/N)- ❤. But seriously, I do really want to join you both tonight.**

**(Y/N)- Bucky never said a time though since he wasn’t sure when you’d get off.**

**(The Stevenator)- how about 5:30? I want to shower the office off first.**

**(Y/N)- Works for me! Just text me the address and I’ll meet you there.**

**(The Stevenator)-**   **👍**

Y/N giggled and spilled her phone in her pocket and went to get ready for her dinner. She already had an argument with Maddie earlier. It wasn’t a date. They asked her out to eat, probably to get to know her better, but never once said it was a date. So why were her palms sweating when she pulled up to the restaurant?

Taking a deep breath, Y/N grabbed her purse and slowly stepped out of her car. When she walked in, she was hit with the mouth-watering smell and the upbeat atmosphere of the little restaurant. She spotted Bucky and Steve sitting on a high top on the other side of the room. Bucky was facing the door, his face lit up when he spotted Y/N walk in. She waved and made her way to the table. Steve and Bucky both stood, beaming at her. Her breath caught in her throat. How does she always forget how attractive these two are? Both were dressed casually, opting for jeans and simple t-shirts, but it was enough to get her heart racing.

“Hey! I guess you found the place okay.” Steve said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Y/N’s face lit up, a giddy giggle slipping from her lips. Bucky reached out and gave her a side hug before ushering her to the empty seat beside him.

“Yeah. I’m surprised I’ve never been here before. I hadn’t realized I drive past this place every day.” Y/N hung her purse on the back of the chair as she sat. She couldn’t help but notice Bucky scoot his chair closer when her back was turned, his arms brushing against hers. Y/N titled her head to look at Bucky, noticing instead of his hair slick back he left it to curl naturally at the top and gave him a softer appearance than last night.

“This is one of our favorite places.” Bucky grinned, motioning to the menu. “We got a call a few months back about a fight. The owner wouldn’t let us leave without a free meal after we took care of the drunk and we’ve been hooked ever since.”

Y/N laughed and picked up the menu.

“Well, anything can be good if it’s free. But if you keep comin’ back, it probably is. What do you recommend?”

More than happy to help, the two showed her their favorites and then some. It was funny watching them bicker over what was better, the two act more like a married couple. After much deliberation and plenty of feedback on what was best, she was finally able to pick something.

“I swear you two are a bigger handful than me.” Y/N chuckled. Both men ducked their head, blushing at her teasing. “No, really. I’m impressed. I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone on my level.”

“Well, we’ve learned some tricks from the best.” Bucky chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder. He shared a glance with Steve, the corners of Steve’s lips turned up. She had no clue what the look meant, but she could tell it had a hidden meaning. Clearing her throat, Y/N shifted in her seat. Their gaze snapped to her, something unreadable in their expressions.

“So, how was work today?” She asked. Steve let out a sigh and sank back in his seat.

“It was… well, work. I wasn’t actually supposed to be in today, but there was paperwork that didn’t get filed right so I had to go in and help.”

“Technically, you didn’t,” Bucky interjected. Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky, his lips curling into a frown. Bucky ignored the glare and turned to Y/N. “Steve has a plan to be captain one day. So, he feels it’s his duty to take care of every problem that comes up.”

“I don’t feel-.” Steve started. Bucky waved him off with a hand.

“Nah, you do this a lot. I get you want to be captain, but sometimes you have to let people figure their shit out first before you jump in to help. It’s a nice thought, but he runs himself ragged most days because he over works.”” Y/N could tell from Bucky’s tired tone this has been an ongoing argument between the two of them.

“Well, being a captain would be great.” Y/N jumped in. “But I’d have to agree with Bucky. People need to learn from their mistakes, but you, more importantly, need to worry about your health.”

Steve shrugged and pushed around his silverware. She could tell he at least felt guilty, but Y/N also had a feeling he wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“What about you, Bucky?” She asked. “Any plans on moving up in the ranks?”

Bucky shrugged. “I was planning on at least making it to sergeant. I have a test coming up here soon, but I don’t think I’m going to pass.”

Steve snorted. “Oh please. I found you last week passed out on your textbooks on the kitchen table. If you’re not at work or eating, you’ve got your nose buried in the books. You’ll pass no problem.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Bucky sighed. Y/N elbowed him in the side, not liking his tone.

“Hey. Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Thanks, doll.” Bucky blushed, ducking his chin. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“And what about you? I’m guessing you have to go through the ranks too?”

“He’s actually is already a sergeant.” Bucky grinned, pride oozing out of his pores. Steve blushed bright red. Y/N’s eyes shot up to her hairline.

“Really? You never said anything about being a sergeant when you pulled me over.”

“Yeah, well. It’s a recent development.” Steve mumbled.

“Steve started a year before me, so he’s had a head start. But yep. He’s a sergeant and I’m under his command.” Bucky chuckled.

“For four more weeks. Then you’ll take the test, pass and then in seven or so weeks have your own squad that will drive you up a tree.” Steve corrected him. Y/N giggled softly as Bucky’s scoff.

“You asked for it when you wanted me in your squad. Not my fault the Captain picked Wilson too.”

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes, landing on Y/N.

“So, what about you? You know what we do, what do you do?”

A giggle bubbled up her lips and Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s veer in the conversation. She explained what she did, nowhere near as interesting as their line of work, but they didn’t seem slightly put off with it. They soaked in every word she said, not once turning their attention away from her as she spoke. It wasn’t until their food was set in front of her that they let themselves get distracted.  

The food still didn’t stop them, they filled the silence on her end by chatted about anything and most everything as they ate. Bucky and Steve seemed more interest in knowing as much as they could about Y/N than talking about themselves. Not that she complained, they actually seemed interested in what she was saying.

“So, no cats or dogs?”

“Nope.” Y/N shook her head. “I haven’t had much time, but I’ve been thinking of getting maybe a cat. What about you?”

“Nah, we don’t have time either. With one or both of us gone, we couldn’t really get a pet right now.” Steve shrugged, taking a bite from his fries. Y/N’s brows furrowed, questions she had were quickly being answered, but also opened up a lot more.

“Do you live together?”

Bucky nodded. “Yup. We’ve known each other for years, so figured it wouldn’t hurt to live together.”

Y/N hummed, taking a sip from her drink. She missed the meaningful glance the two shared, their lips twitching to hide their grins. When Y/N turned back, the looks were gone. Unaware, Y/N moved on in the conversation while picking at her food. Twenty minutes later, Y/N had to stop touching her food.

“I can’t eat anymore.” Y/N sighed, leaning back in her seat. She still had some food left on her plate, but the other two’s plate was completely wiped clean. They echoed her sentiment, Bucky rubbing his stomach while Steve slouched back in the chair. The waitress stepped up then, motioning to their plates.

“Can I clear any of these plates for you?”

“Sure can.” Bucky nodded and stacked the plates, passing them her way.

“Are these separate checks or all on one?”

“I’m separate.”

“All on one.”

Bucky and Y/N said at the same time. They both stopped short, mouth’s snapping shut and turned to face each other. Steve and the waitress giggled while the two sitting next each other had a short standoff. Bucky raised a brow, almost as if inviting her to start arguing.

“I’m the one who invited you out.” He stated determinedly. Y/N started to protest, but Bucky cut her off look. “Nope. My treat. You can pay next time if you really want.”

Y/N sighed and threw her hands up. Bucky was dead set on paying, and she was too full to argue. He nodded for the waitress to leave, smugly grinning with his arms crossed against his chest. Steve shook his head and turned to Y/N.

“You know he’s not gonna let you pay next time, right?”

“Oh, I’m fully aware.” Y/N let a huff of air through her nose. Bucky ignored the two, leaning back with his arm draped along the back of her chair. Y/N’s face burned when she felt his hand brush against her shoulder.

“What can I say? My mamma raised me right.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet, you’re still sitting here.” He pointed out with a smug girl. The waitress came back with the check, and Bucky set a few bills in the servers wallet. Y/N knew this was the end of their dinner, and she had a lot she had to tell Maddie the next day. However, right now, she didn’t want to leave their company. From the looks on their faces, they didn’t either. Bucky let out a heavy sigh, his thumb brushing softly against her shoulder. Y/N unconsciously leaned into his hand, finding comfort in his touch.

“Well, as much as I’d like to sit, we should probably head out before out before it gets much later,” Steve said unhappily and reluctantly stood. Bucky grumbled and withdrew his arm. He pushed back to stand and stuck his hand out to help her stand as well.

Walking to Y/N to her car, the two-sided up beside, surrounding her in their warmth. Y/N already found it harder to leave them, being between them didn’t help either. She couldn’t ignore the butterflies growing in her stomach. They made her feel safe, and not just because they were police officers. They had been nothing but sweet and attentive the entire night. Crap, she thought as they stopped beside her car, she was quickly falling for them. And she had a feeling there was something more going on between the two men.

They stopped at the front of her car, Y/N taking one step forward to face them both. Bucky and Steve filled in the gap, standing so close their arms brushed against each other. Y/N let her eyes linger for a moment, noting they were equally oblivious to the fact they just stepped closer. She smiled and looked at their faces, both appearing a little troubled by her silence.

“I had a really good time tonight.” She said softly.

Steve slowly smiled back, untucking his hands from his pockets to step forward for a hug. Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him tug her close and nuzzle against her head. Her eyelids fluttered shut, unconsciously taking in a deep breath, his clean and pleasing scent hitting her senses. He remaindered her of a rainy spring day. She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back a groan.

Steve was reluctant to pull back, but Bucky cleared his throat behind him. He glared at the brunette over his shoulder, but stepped back, his hands lingering on her hip. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose before he pulled back.

“I really enjoyed tonight too.” He murmured; his blue eyes boring deeply into her own. She couldn’t stop her body from trembling at the fire behind his look. It was enough to turn her brain to mush and to forget all coherent thoughts. Given no time to recover, Bucky was there, sweeping her up in his arms into another hug.

Y/N didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms under his, tightening her grip on the back of his shirt. Just like Steve she was hit with his smell, only sharply different. While Steve smelled clean, Bucky was a dark and heady. It was almost like dark chocolate and oak. He tightened his grip around her waist, holding her for as long as he could before he too stepped back. Not to be outmatched by Steve, he placed a kiss on her opposite cheek.

“We’d love to do this again sometime if that’s alright with you?” He rasped, tilting his head to the side while he watched Y/N’s face. She glanced over to Steve, who had the same earnest expression and back to Bucky.

Y/N couldn’t find her voice, nodded and licked her lips. Bucky’s gaze snapped down to her mouth, watching her tongue slip back between her lips. He had to step back, not only for himself, but he could tell Y/N needed a chance to catch her breath.

“I-uh. Yes.” She stuttered. “I’d really like that.”

The two men grinned, the shoulders relaxing. Steve’s phone vibrated in his pocket, the shrill beep shattering the atmosphere. He sighed.

“Probably someone from work.” He groaned. Bucky frowned and glared at the phone.

“Well, you’re off tonight and tomorrow. That can wait till Monday if they can’t figure it out on their own.” He snapped. Turning back to Y/N he nudged her towards her car. “Text us when you get home doll.”

“Right.” Y/N agreed, still trying to gather her wits. She unlocked her car and swung the door open, stopping just before climbing into the seat. She looked over to Steve and Bucky, who were still standing at the front end of her car. “Don’t go in, if that’s what they’re calling you about. You need a break to regroup yourself, and you can’t do that if you keep going in every time someone calls you about spilt milk.”

Steve blinked in shock, his mouth falling open with no reply. Y/N didn’t wait, climbed into her car and shut the door. As she started the car and put in reverse, she watched Bucky elbow Steve in the side, a giant smug grin on his face. She could tell him was bragging about him being right from the way Steve rolled his eyes. She giggled and back up, waving once before pulling away.

She drove home, dazed and happy. When she pulled into a parking spot in her apartment complex, it smacked right in the face her. She just had a date with Steve and Bucky. And she just agreed to have more. Maddie was going to get a kick out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve rewritten this part so many times. I had a whole thing I wanted to do come to me in the shower, an idea that I never wrote down before I went to bed, woke the next day and it was GONE. Moral of the story, always write down your ideas lol. I think this is as close as I could get it to the original idea. Enjooy!

Since the night Y/N went out for their dinner, or as Maddie loved to correct her,  _the date_  with Steve and Bucky, their friendship grew quicker than she ever imagined. It made her stomach flip and a giddy smile growing on her lips with each text and phone call she got from them. Which was frequently.

Bucky seemed to have a never-ending supply of memes that he loved sending to Y/N, while Steve would send her pictures of the animals they’d run across during their shifts. At some point, Bucky set up a group chat between the three of them, where they’d all plan the dinners or the occasional lunches during their breaks. Mostly the conversations were the two men bickering about they wanted to eat, while Y/N would be the mediator between them. It was funny how the two acted like an old married couple, she could virtually hear them grumbling through the phone to the other.

While they aimed to spend most of the time together, there were days when Y/N would find herself swept away for her lunch break by one at least one of them, occasionally the both.

They’d walk into her office, dressed up in their slightly too tight uniforms and she swore all of the women, in her office melted into puddles at their desks. She did too, but it was nice to know she wasn’t the only one affected by their charms and dimple-cheeked smiles. Bucky never failed to come in with his megawatt smile and silky-smooth words, fully aware he had all the women drooling. Steve was more reserved, almost as if he couldn’t believe all eyes were on him. She could tell he wasn’t completely comfortable in his own skin, let alone comfortable with people staring. He knew they ogled though; Y/N could tell how flustered he was by how bright pink his ear tips were during his visit. Despite which ever came in, they only ever had eyes on Y/N. Not that she noticed.

“Oh please.” Y/N’s co-workers would roll their eyes when she’d deny their teasing. “Of course, you don’t realize it. You’re giving them the same heart eye look back. Just kiss already. And invite me to the wedding.”

Y/N didn’t want to believe it, she really couldn’t. However, after hearing the same thing over and over again, it didn’t take her long to finally come to terms with the fact that she had it bad. Real bad. Not with one or the other. But with both. She knew there was no way she could ever choose if they ever decided to ask. Not only would it be unconventional, but Y/N had also pieced it together that they were most likely a couple themselves. She thought it might be true at first, but the more time she spent with them, the more she realized that was the only other answer.

Steve and Bucky hadn’t admitted it, or even hinted at the fact they were. However, it was easy to figure it out. There were the subtle things, like the time she caught Steve watching Bucky with a look of admiration out of the corner of her eye or how Bucky would tilt his head to the side to watch Steve’s backside as he walked to get a refill on his drink.

Then there were the not so subtle things. Almost unconsciously, Steve would brush a stray hair from Bucky’s face. His face would turn a bright pink, his eyes darting over to Y/N as if he’d messed up. Y/N would pretend she hadn’t seen it, turning away with a hidden grin. It was sweet really. Bucky faired no better.

There was one time that came to her mind when they stood in line to place their orders for lunch one afternoon. Y/N was standing beside Steve and caught Bucky leaning up against Steve’s side, his hand resting on Steve’s lower back while looking over the menu. It was so adorable to see them loosen up around her, that they felt comfortable enough to lower their guard. Y/N had to turn her face to hide her smile. When she turned back, Bucky had put a step between them, both acting completely oblivious to his slip up.

There were plenty of other times they slipped up, nearly exposing their relationship. She had yet to bring attention to it, it wasn’t in her place to ask. Until they brought it up themselves, Y/N would pretend she didn’t see the soft touches and sweet shared looks.

What she thought was strange was how open to affection they were with her. Bucky would always greet her with a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze to her hip. Steve would let her decide how the greeting went, to which obviously she would go in for a hug that Steve would hold as long as necessary.

It didn’t stop there either. From day one, Bucky always needed to be pressed up against if she was close, either his hip attached to hers or an arm around her shoulder. He was the touchier one of the two as if he needed a constant reminder she was there.

Steve was a little more subtle, just needing her hand linked with his to make him happy. He’d gently tug at her fingers, grinning widely when she’d squeeze back. Y/N thought it peculiar, but she didn’t mind. She’d was gonna soak in all the attention they gave her and push aside the fluttering that grew in her stomach.

The dinners continued on but then also grew into weekly trips to the movies, to the park or even the days Y/N wanted to wander through the mall. Both men were eager to see her and didn’t care what they did. They just wanted to spend time with her. Today, however, was the first day Bucky and Steve invited her over to their home.

**(B.B. Gunn)- hey, Steve and I wanted to know if you just wanted to eat in tonight?**

When she got the text halfway through her workday Friday night, Y/N could only stare in surprise at the phone. They had known each other for three months now, and not once have the men invited her over. That surprise went right out the window when the next text came.

**(B.B. Gunn)-Steve had a rough day and doesn’t feel like going out.**

Without a second thought, Y/N shot him back a text.

**(Y/N)- Of course! Is there anything I can do?**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Nah. Just your pretty self.** **❤** **️**

Giggling softly to herself, Y/N went back to work, eager to get the day done and over with. Stopping at the store on her way home, Y/N grabbed a bottle of wine and a box of brownies. Steve didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but he admitted he had a thing for extra fudge and caramel brownies. Bucky had sent their address earlier and said for her to head over whenever anytime.

**(Y/N)- Is it good for me to come over now? I just need to head home to change really quick.**

**(B.B. Gunn)- Ofc! Steve’s asleep on the couch, but you’re free to come over.**

**(Y/N)- Kay! Be there in half an hour!**

When she pulled up into their apartment complex, she let out a shaky breath. Jittery nerves made her fingers shake as she stuffed her key in her purse. Why the hell am I so nervous, she questioned herself. This isn’t the first time she’s spent the evening with them. Shaking her head, Y/N climbed out of the car with the bags in hand and head up the flight of stairs to their apartment. Bucky answered the door on the second knock, grinning widely when he opened the door.

“Hey!” He greeted, pulling her in to press a kiss to her cheek. Y/N giggled and wrapped her free arm around his waist, soaking in his warmth. She could smell something heavenly in the air over the top of the smell of Bucky. She relaxed in his arms, the bag rustling loudly. He frowned at the sound, eyeing the bag. “I told you, you didn’t have to bring anything.”

Y/N let him take the grocery bag from her hand, shrugging innocently.

“Cause I’ve ever listened to you.” She smirked, nudging his side with her hip. “How’s Steve?”

Bucky ushered her down the hall, letting out a deep sigh. He stopped at the entrance of the living room, staring sadly at the slumbering Steve. He was snoring softly against the cushions, his face serene still in his uniform from work.

“He’s asleep but better than earlier.”  Bucky exhaled. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing his slicked back hair. Y/N rubbed his arm, hoping to help calm his nerves. He sent her a grateful smile and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Y/N’s breath caught in her throat when he pulled her against his chest. He drew her close, burying his nose against her neck and took in a deep breath. Hesitantly, Y/N wrapped her arms around his back, gently rubbing her hands up and down his tense back. Whatever happened to Steve was bad. She’d never seen Bucky this shaken up before. Y/N let go of her reluctance and held him tighter, understanding this was what he needed. Bucky squeezed softly, and slowly stepped back.

“Thanks.” He whispered and pressed his forehead against hers. His lashes fluttered shut, inhaling deeply. Y/N watched him carefully, taking the chance to memorize each line and freckled on his face.

When his eyes slowly opened, her breath caught in her throat at the intensity behind his blues. His gaze darted down to her lips for a split second before shooting back up to hers. She had no idea what was going on. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breath picking up.  He tenderly cupped her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Slowly, Bucky brushed his nose against hers as he began to lean forward. Just as she felt his lips brush against hers, there was a sound from the sofa.

It was like someone splashed water on her, Y/N jerked back out of Bucky’s hold and put a foot between them. She nervously glanced over to Steve, completely missing the hurt flash across Bucky’s face. Steve groaned softly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Bucky cleared his throat and faced Steve.

“Hey pal,” He murmured. “Y/N’s here.”

Steve tilted his head, blinking groggily over to where Y/N stood awkwardly. A slow lazy smile spread on his face, his eyes crinkling around the corners. Bucky nudged her towards the couch before stepping away to the kitchen to put away the wine and brownies.

“Hey, Y/N,” Steve greeted, his voice husky from sleep. He sat up and reached a hand out for her, making adorable grabby hands. Y/N giggled and stepped forward, letting him pull her to his lap. Her breath hitched, stunned at how smoothly he situated her across his lap and how he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her securely against his front. He didn’t catch her tense, too busy burying his face in her neck much like Bucky had to notice.

Bucky walked back in the room, crossing his arms against his chest and leaned against the to watch the two on the couch. Y/N cast him an anxious look, afraid she was overstepping some sort of boundary. But he didn’t seem one bit fazed. Instead, he had a satisfied grin on his face, his eyes soft. It helped her relax, for whatever reason.

Subsequently, she melted in Steve’s arm, wrapping an arm around his neck. Steve hummed softly, beaming into the skin of her neck and collapsed back against the chair of the sofa, bringing her back with him. Bucky crossed the room and lifted her legs, nestling close to Steve’s side with her legs across his lap. He let out a heavy breath, letting his eyes fall closed, gently smoothing his hands up and down her legs.

Once again, Y/N found herself completely uncertain as to what the hell was going on. So far, she gathered that Steve had a bad day, which consequently effected Bucky and now they both were clinging to her like a lifeline. The occasional hand-holding, and the hugs were one thing, this was uncharted territory. She wasn’t uncomfortable exactly. She was fully aware they’d never do something to her that she wasn’t comfortable with. It was more the fact that she was sitting in the lap of two men that she was 95% were in a relationship. 

It obviously wasn’t that big of a deal to either of them, Bucky literally pushed her towards Steve and then lifted her legs to sit next to them on the sofa. Steve held her far too intimately for a friend, one of his hand tracing circles on the back of her arm, almost tenderly with the way he dragged his fingers along her skin. This was all just really, really strange.

“I made us chicken and dumplings. It’s simmering right now.” Bucky said quietly. Y/N raised her head, grinning widely and took the opportunity to possibly change the subject.

“Is that what smells so good?” She asked. Buck nodded, rolling his head to the side to look over to Y/N and Steve.

“Yeah. It just needs about ten more minutes and it should be ready.”

Y/N opened her mouth and before she could reply, her stomach let out a deafening growl. Her mouth snapped shut, instantly her face began heating up when the two threw their heads back and howled with laughter.

“Oh man, I felt that!” Steve laughed, his chest rumbling against her side.

“It’s not funny!” She whined and smacked him on the chest. Steve snorted, his eyes crinkling as he tried to contain his laughter. She grumbled and made a move to get off him, batting at his arm around his waist. Steve tightened his grip, grinning widely through his struggle to stop.

“Aw, wait. I’m sorry.” He stifled a giggle. “It was just cute, that’s all.”

“It was right on cue too,” Bucky chuckled, gently holding on to her legs to keep her in place. Y/N pouted, crossing her arms against her chest and jutted her lower lip out.

“It was not.”

“It totally was and so are you,” Steve said, swiftly leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Y/N breath hitched, her eyes going wide and slowly turned to Steve. His eyes watched her carefully, a guarded expression on his face as he took her features in. Bucky grew silent as well, his fingers still on Y/N’s legs and waited with bated breath.

Unhurriedly, Steve’s right hand slid up Y/N’s neck, his fingers curling around behind her ear. His hand was warm against her skin, comforting and yet so out of place. She shivered as her skin flushed, and her heart hammered in her throat. Y/N could only watch flabbergasted while Steve leaned forward, his lips a breath length away before she snapped back to reality. Jerking her head back sharply, Y/N made a pained noise in the back of her throat.

“Steve.” She whispered. “What are you doing?”

Swallowing his hurt, Steve pulled back enough to gaze at her with furrowed brows.

“I-I was going to kiss my girlfriend. But I’m sensing Bucky’s not the only one who’s going to strike out too.”

Y/N blinked. She had to have miss heard him, right? Like a club to the back of the head, the realization that she hadn’t hit her. And she couldn't stop the strangled squeak that fell from her lips.  

“Wait-What?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has been so patient for this part! I went on vacation this past weekend and didn't really get time to work on it before I left. It’s a longer part and I wanted to make sure I got it right. I also think I desperately needed that break to get my brain working right again. I hope you all enjoy!! Let me know what you think!

Y/N sat back, her brows furrowed, and her mouth wide open with shock. She wasn’t sure she heard him right and even if she did, where the hell did they get that idea from?

Bucky and Steve were staring at her with wide eyes, confused and touch hurt. How did she not know she was their girlfriend? It wasn’t like they just assumed they were dating. They had talked about this before. Bucky and Steve shared a look, the same question. Right?

“What did you just say?” Y/N asked quietly. Steve swallowed loudly.

“Um… That I was going to kiss my girlfriend?”

“Yeah, that. Wh- I’m not your girlfriend though.”

Now Steve was really confused. He frowned and tilted his head to the side.

“Yes? You are our girlfriend?” He said uncertainly, his voice wavering slightly. Y/N clambered off his lap to stand in front of them both with her pointer fingers up as she tried to grasp the conversation.

“Our?” Y/N squeaked, turning to Bucky with comically wide eyes. “I’m sorry what?! No, I’m not!”

“Yes! You are! You agreed to it!” Bucky countered back, equally getting worked up alongside Y/N. She blinked, completely stunned.

“What?! When the hell did I agree to that?” She cried. “I’m pretty sure I’d remember that!”

“How-how do you not remember? It was when we went to Uncle Julio’s forever ago.” Steve replied.

“The place you said the beans tasted like they were from a can and that Steve thought the salsa was too spicy,” Bucky added. Y/N vaguely remembered the restaurant. They had gone to a few since.

“Right.” Y/N said slowly. “They had really good margaritas though.”

“Right,” Bucky nodded. “And that was the same night when we asked you what you were looking for in relationships.”

Y/N paused. Now that she thought back, she did remember that question. At the time, she thought it was a little odd that they had asked that question, but she didn’t have an issue with it.

“I vaguely remember that. It was cause of something Maddie said about her husband, right?”

“It’s what led up to it, yes,” Steve nodded. “I suppose the two margaritas you had to even be able to stomach the food helped, but you told us everything you were looking for.”

“Someone smart, confident, faithful, funny, honest, someone you feel comfortable enough with to wear sweats and no makeup around,” Bucky listed off the traits she had said so long ago, counting with his fingers. Y/N’s face burned.

“Wow, I sure said a lot.” She mumbled, looking at the feet.

“Yup. You were pretty open. Now I’m understanding why.” Steve shrugged. It was slowly dawning on him that maybe, just maybe there was a loss in communication. He let out a heavy sigh, falling back into the cushions. “After probably the best monolog ever, Bucky asked you if you were willing to give us a shot.”

Now she remembered. She must have blocked absolutely mortifying that memory from her brain. She had only known them for a month at that moment in time, and she laid out her heart for them. It wasn’t hard with these two. They were so easy to be comfortable around, neither demanding she acted like someone she wasn’t or judging her on who she was. They accepted her with open arms. When she did finally stop her rant, she downed the rest of the margarita and turned to Bucky, who had been wearing the blissful grin on his face. At the time, she thought he was one of the most handsome men alive and was completely thrown by his next question. It was so out of the blue, it must have been why it never registered.

“I-I mean, yeah. You asked, but I thought-.” She thought he was joking. “I thought you were joking!”

“Right, but you laughed and said ‘Sure why not!’ We thought it was weird how you played it off, but not once did you say you assumed we were joking!” Steve stated. Y/N turned to him with a panicked look in her eye.

“B-but we’ve not been dating!” She tried to deny. It was feeble, her brain was racing through every memory she had of the past two months. And so far, the facts were stacked against her.

“Technically, we thought we were!” Bucky pointed between Steve and him. “Do you really think we eat out every other weekend?”

“Or willingly without complaint hold your bags while you shop?” Steve added. “Or take you out to lunch whenever we get the chance?”

“Yeah, but… You’re together!” Y/N reasoned. They shared a perplexed look and shrugged.

“Well yeah we are, but we figured you’d figure it out when you agreed to date us,” Steve said slowly. His mild amusement was slowly melting away when the severity of this conversation hit him. She had a clue they were a couple already, but she didn’t know she was apart of their relationship either.

“Guess we should have talked a little bit more about this after the margarita’s left your system,” Bucky muttered. He too was quickly concluding that this supposed relationship was only that to them. Y/N hadn’t the slightest clue that they were quickly falling for her and how absolutely happy she had been making them both the past two months. It was all one-sided, and clearly, they were to blame.

“That explains all the hugs and the kisses on the cheeks.” Y/N uttered, unaware of their sinking turmoil. Steve nodded numbly.

“We figured you weren’t into PDA at that much, so we kept it as minimal as possible until you gave us the clear.” He replied softly. Y/N finally looked up, her heart cracking in her chest at the sadness written across their faces. “We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with our PDA either, so we kept our hands to ourselves as best we could.”

“That’s why you acted like you were worried I see.” Y/N whispered. “You were worried it was going to make me upset?”

“Yeah, you never said you hated it, but you never initiated it yourself. We thought since this was such a new and different kind of relationship for you, you’d need time. Now it’s become clear, you didn’t even know we thought the three of us were in a relationship.” Bucky said with a dejected tone. On any other given day, Y/N would warp him up in her arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. However, right now, she was still reeling from the latest development.

“So, you’re telling me, that for the past two months, you both assumed I knew we were dating? And neither of you thought to double check with me and make sure I was up to speed with you both?”

To both their credit, Steve and Bucky winced and at least looked embarrassed. They had been both so excited, thrilled that she agreed at the time, neither thought to question it and run her off with their doubts.

“Not that it’s an excuse, but in the past the few women we’ve asked if they’d be interested in giving us a chance, they stop talking to us altogether. You called us back the next day. It’s why we assumed we were dating.” Steve sighed, his eyes closing shut.

Y/N stood there in silence, letting his words sink in. Both men shifted uncomfortably, but neither said a word. They weren’t going to dig themselves into a deeper hole than they were already in. This wasn’t something small that Y/N could just look past and move on. They missed and theoretically kept key details of their relationship from her.

“I-I have no idea what to say.” Y/N rubbed her temples, her voice cracking. Steve deflated and Bucky had to turn his gaze away to hide his shining eyes. There was something incredibly upsetting about seeing a grown man seconds away from bursting into tears.

These really were some of the happiest two months of his life. True, he and Steve were happy with their relationship. They both knew where they stood and loved each other fiercely. Though they always felt like something was missing. He loved having Steve’s bigger and stronger body to wrap up around him at night to fight away the demons he crossed every day in his job, but there were days when he craved a softer and gentler touch of a woman for him to pamper and hold.

Steve felt the same, his heart aching for another that might cement them further. He loved Bucky with his whole heart, but when he met Y/N the day Bucky pulled her over, he knew she was the missing piece to the puzzle. And because he let his past experiences rule his fear, she was most likely going to slip from their fingers.

Y/N head started to throb, her stomach in knots. This was such an informational overload. It was all starting to come together, specifically why they acted the way they did around her. But this didn’t mean she was okay with how they handled things.

She could understand them being excited, happy that she ‘agreed’ to date them. But what about discussing their limits, or even what they would tell people? It wouldn’t exactly be a conventional relationship; Y/N didn’t even know if she was slightly on board with dating not just one, but both men. She needed time to think, to sort through everything that happened the past two months.

Rubbing her arm, Y/N began to chew her lips and looked back at Bucky and Steve.

“I… I think I need to take a break.” She muttered. She swore she could see their hearts shatter in their chest, the crestfallen expression causing her stomach to turn. “I’m not saying I’ll never call you again. But I need a break, to think about everything.”

Swallowing thickly, Bucky nodded slowly and bit back his tears.

“Right, of course.” He let out a shuddering breath. “We can understand that. Neither of us meant to keep anything from you. We honestly thought you knew.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Y/N smiled kindly, “You didn’t do it intentionally. I just… I need to figure things out.”

Both men nodded quickly, clenching their fists at their side. Y/N sighed heavily and grabbed her purse. Steve rose, smoothing the wrinkles in his uniform. Y/N’s heart fluttered at the sight of the fabric stretching across his chest and quickly averted her gaze.

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

Y/N winced at his defeated tone, cold realization settling in that he really was having a godawful day. She had to push aside the guilt she felt. Once she knew where she stood in this whole mess, she could possibly make up for kicking him while he was down. Following him to the door, she gave Bucky a tight-lipped smile over her shoulder. He watched sadly from his spot on the couch, digging his nails in his thigh.

Y/N paused at the door, Steve standing to the side to let her leave. His eye’s cast to the floor, his face void of any emotions.

“I’ll call you guys when I’ve had time to think.” She whispered. Steve nodded mutely, his eyes flicking up briefly to her face before returning to the floor. On instinct, Y/N’s hand lifted to squeeze his arm but froze before her hand touches his skin. Her breath hitch in her throat and she quickly pulled her arm back. “Bye Steve.”

He mumbled a goodbye, watching her disappear down the hall before shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up.”

Y/N groaned, glaring at the half empty glass of wine in front of her. Maddie shot her a glare and situated Lexi on her other hip.

“Don’t groan. I need to make sure I got everything right.” She tutted. “So, the two hotties with the bodies are in fact dating each other.”

“Right.”

“And they are open to an open relationship?”

“I think so. At least… They’re open with me.” Y/N said, her brows furrowing. She hadn’t really thought to ask that question before she fled. “They haven’t really seemed to be with anyone else. Just me.”

“For the sake of the argument, let’s say they’re just wanting to add you to the mix. Nobody else.” Maddie waved off to continue. “For the past two months, they’ve thought you were in a relationship because you inadvertently agree to it.”

“Well.” Y/N skewed her face in disagreement, but Maddie bulldozed right over her.

“Like it or not, you didn’t turn them down. Regardless on who knew what, they thought so. And from what you’re telling me and what I personally saw, my god I’m one jealous bitch.”

“What?” Y/N squawked. Maddie sent her a flat, unimpressed expression and took a sip from her sparkling water.

“Oh please,” Maddie grunted and set the glass down. Lexi cooed and reached out to grab the glass. Unfazed, Maddie pushed it to the side and continued talking. “They treated you like a queen. Bucky and Steve were both at your beck and call, 24/7. They made sure to work out their schedules so they could take you out to lunch almost every week. They wanted to be around you all the time, I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve looked over to you and seen you with that dopey grin on your face because they’re texting you. Not to mention, the very first encounter with you was you immediately yelling at them both. Let’s not forget that.”

“How can I when all you do is bring it up every damn day.” Y/N grumbled, taking a sip from her glass.

“Point is; They care about you. A lot. And honestly, I’ve never seen you happier.” Maddie explained. “This is probably the most unconventional relationship ever, but you have to admit. Having two men that care about you, treat you uh-mazing, and just want to be with you is pretty great. But the bottom line is, what do you want?”

Y/N grew silent, staring absently at the empty wine glass in front of her. That was the heavy question, wasn’t it? What did she want? Letting out a loud painful groan, Y/N buried her face into her hands.

“I don’t know!” She whined. “Maddie tell me! What do I want?!”

“I can’t tell you that!” Maddie exclaimed. “That’s for you to decide. At the end of the day, you have two choices. The first is you tell them you can’t be in a relationship and hope for the best. Chances are, they couldn’t look at you any other way than they have in the past two months, it’ll be too hard on them both and they’ll have to stop talking to you. It wouldn’t be fair to you, or them. The second is you pull your head out of your ass and tell them you’re falling in love with them both and you want to make it work.”

“I’m not falling in love!” Y/N denied with a scoff. Maddie rolled her eyes.

“Keep lying to yourself, princess. You get all starry-eyed whenever one of them calls, I see how much happier and less stressed than you usually are with them. Don’t believe me yet? Then answer me this; Does your heart skip a beat when you see them?” Y/N was reluctant to answer, but she eventually nodded with a pout.

“Do you feel like somethings missing when you go home at night and they aren’t there?”

Another reluctant nod.

“Do you think about their needs before you think about yours?”

Y/N thought about the brownies that were probably sitting uneaten back at their shared apartment that she knew she didn’t have to bring, but Steve would have loved. Yes, she supposed she did. Maddie was beaming now, wagging her fingers in front of Lexi’s face as she waited for the realization to settle in her best friend.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re in pretty deep.”

Growing silent, Y/N let Maddie’s words sink in. Everything she was saying made absolute sense, and there was no real doubt in Y/N’s mind that she felt something for the two men. Somewhere along the way, Y/N found herself falling for them both despite constantly fighting those feelings. She was never going to act on them, at the time she didn’t think they’d ever be comfortable with the idea of sharing her. There was no way Y/N could ever ask them to choose, or even choose between them herself. I guess I worried for nothing, Y/N thought sheepishly.

“Now answer me one last question. Can you see yourself going forward in life without both of them there, by your side, loving you the way you deserve to be loved? And knowing they’ll make you the happiest and luckiest woman ever?”

No, she thought instantly. She couldn’t. Maddie saw the certainty flash across Y/N’s face and laughed. She walked around the island and patted Y/N on the back.

“I think you have your answer then. Now get out of my house. It’s bedtime.”

Y/N barked a laugh, ducking her head to hide her giddy grin. Stepping off the stool, Y/N turned to Maddie and hugged her tightly, careful of the tiny human in her mother’s arm.

“Thank you, Maddie. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” She murmured and let Maddie go. Maddie snorted.

“You’d probably be the town crazy lady with twenty cats that yells at people to get off her lawn.” She stated. Y/N rolled her eyes and leaned down to gently squeeze Lexi’s leg. The little girls squealed a happy giggle, chewing on her tiny fist between her gums.

“You’re mommy’s a bitch, you know that?” Y/N cooed. Lexi beamed, completely unaware of what was going on, but happy to get all the attention. Maddie, however, scoffed and poked Y/N in the side harshly.

“Out. Quit stalling and go back to your men.”

“Alright. Alright.” Y/N groaned. She walked out of the kitchen and through the living room where Jason and Robert were cuddling on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. “Bye, you two.”

Robert barely paid her any mind, too engrossed by the cartoon on the tv. Jason smiled widely with a mouth full of popcorn and waved at Y/N over the back of the couch. She made a face of mock disgust and rolled her eyes.

“Always the charmer Jason.”

Shaking her head, Y/N let herself out the front door and walked back to her car, toying with her keys. There were a few ways she could go about this. She could go home and call them tomorrow or she could call them now. It had only been about an hour and a half; she knew they’d still be up for at least another few hours. Gripping the steering wheel, Y/N let out the tension she was keeping in and started the engine after finally coming to a decision.

Twenty minutes later Y/N walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. Y/N took in a deep breath and knocked sharply, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. She heard heavy footsteps coming up to the door moments later and the lock flicking loudly. The door slowly opened, and Y/N smiled hesitantly, playing with her purse strap.

“Hey.”  

“H-hey.” Bucky leaned against the door, his eyes wide in surprise. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat at him in a tight tank, loose grey sweat pants and bare feet. Blinking rapidly, Y/N shook her head and tore her gaze away from his chest and tried to ignore the adorable stray curl on his forehead.

“I um… I know it’s late, but I couldn’t wait. Can we talk?” she asked nervously. Bucky looked her over, his eyes were soft and unperturbed. He could tell she was nervous, waiting for him to reject her and send her away. The corners of his lips turned up and he pushed off the door, reaching forward to take her hand in his. Y/N let out a breath of relief and let him pull her into the apartment. Shutting the door softly behind her, keeping her close before he led her into the living room.

“Have a seat. I’ll get Steve.” He said gently and strode down the hall. Y/N sank into the cushions, trying to relax as she strained to hear Bucky letting Steve know she was there. A few minutes later, Bucky walked back to the living room with Steve trailing behind. Steve paused, a flash of uncertainty going across his face before he blinked. She bit her cheek and smiled meekly.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Steve nodded carefully, his guarded eyes flicking over to Bucky. “Didn’t expect you to call back anytime soon let alone show up.”

“Yeah well,” Y/N laughed breathlessly. “I had a great helper who made me see I was overreacting a bit, again.”

Bucky and Steve chuckled softly, knowing exactly who she was referring to. If this conversation went how he thought it might go, Steve made a mental note to send her a thank you basket. Y/N looked back to her hands, a frown on her face and her heart in her throat.

“So, I know you’ve thought we’ve been dating for the past two months. I didn’t really have a clue, but it still doesn’t take away from the fact that you thought we were.” Y/N started. “A little unconventional yeah, I’ll admit it, but now that I’ve had time to process the idea, it’s not something I’m opposed to.”

“We didn’t mean to-,” Bucky said. Y/N shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

“No. I know. I’m not upset about it, honestly, I don’t think I ever really was. Maybe a little blindsided but not upset.” Y/N snickered. “It’s a little unconventional yeah, I’ll admit it, but now that I’ve had time to process the idea, it’s not something I’m opposed to.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, surprised by her admission. Steve was equally astonished, glancing at Bucky from the corner of his eyes. He tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach, not ready to get his hopes up just yet. But it wasn’t every day someone admitted they were willing to try out their unusual relationship. Y/N went back to staring at her hands, picking at her cuticles with an unsure expression.

“I mean, it’s not ever something I envisioned in my life. I definitely didn’t think I’d ever fall for not one, but two men like you two, but I can’t seem to find it in myself to be upset about it either.”

“You’re falling for us?” Bucky asked breathlessly. He walked around the coffee table and carefully sank into the cushion on the couch. He crossed his leg and tucked his ankle under his thigh, his knee gently brushing against Y/N’s thigh. Y/N nodded, her cheeks burning.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re both sweet, thoughtful, freakishly considerate.” Y/N giggled. “Maybe a little oblivious and lacking in the communication department, but everybody has faults.”

“If all we have to work on is talking more with you, I think we can both agree we’re up for that improvement.” Bucky teased, winking over to Steve. The other sent him a tight-lipped smile, his fist clenched tensely at his side. Bucky frowned and tilted his head towards Y/N all while he kept his eye on Steve.

“I do have so many questions, and things are going to be a little weird for me to get used to, but I mean the only difference between then and now is that… Well, now I know we are in fact dating.” Y/N let out a heavy breath. Steve’s gaze snapped towards Y/N, his lips parting as a soft gasp slipped through. Bucky let out a breathy chuckle and threw his arm on the back on the couch, brushing his thumb against Y/N’s shoulder. She smiled softly at the soft caress and leaned into his touch.

“You still want to date us?” Steve asked breathlessly. It was almost like a dream, part of him couldn’t believe it. He was one hundred percent certain that he was still laying in bed beside Bucky, struggling to contain the tears from heartbreak before he fell asleep. This had to be a dream, right? Yet, when Y/N looked up and locked eyes with him, he could see the certainty and touch of worry. She nodded slowly and bit her lower lip.

“Of course, I do. I could never choose between either of you, not that I would ever want to either.” Y/N said firmly. “I can understand if you’ve lost a little of the trust since, you know, my freaked out early, but I really do want to make this work. Just thinking about-.”

Y/N didn’t have a chance to finish her rehearsed speech. In a flash, Steve was across the room taking up the empty seat beside her on the couch and pressing a desperate kiss to her mouth, effectively cutting her off. She squeaked against his mouth, startled at just how fast the giant man was, but melted instantly in his tender hold and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.

Reluctantly pulling away, Steve pressed his forehead against hers with his eyelids tightly shut and couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread across his lips. Y/N’s head swam, his hot breath fanning across her face. There was a gentle tug from the side, a soft hush stopping her whine before Bucky took his turn to kiss her. He was more controlled, surer. As if he knew at the end of the day Y/N would be back, that she felt things for them both. He brushed his tongue against her lower lip but pulled back with a wicked grin before she could return the kiss. Y/N inhaled sharply and pouted as her eyes flutter open.  

“So, we’re all in agreement?” Bucky whispered huskily. “From this point on, we talk about everything, don’t hide any secrets and we’re officially exclusive to each other?”

Y/N nodded numbly, still scrambling to get her wits about herself. Steve chuckled; his chest lighter than before. He cupped her cheek and turned her face back to his. Y/N blinked, melting at the intensity in his blue eyes.

“We should probably talk about what all this means.” Y/N muttered halfheartedly. She really did want to clear things up, but the longer she sat sandwiched between their two bodies, the quicker she felt her self-control slipping out the window.

“We can talk about logistics later. Right now, I just want to hold my now official girlfriend and longtime boyfriend.” He shushed, brushing his thumb along her lower lip. Bucky giggled, actually giggled and buried his face to her neck. He took in a deep breath, savoring her comforting smell and nodded.

“I think we all deserve that. Talk later, cuddle now.”

Y/N giggled and found herself being scooped up, back into Steve’s lap with Bucky pressed up beside her. She wrapped her arm around Steve’s neck and leaned back against Bucky. He kissed up her neck and rubbed soft circles to her arm. She sighed, letting her eyes slip shut in content. They were right, they had all the time in the world to talk later.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, baby girl.” Bucky purred into the phone. The giggle on the other end made his heart flip in his chest, his lips stretching into a wide grin. Steve snorted beside him in the car, rolling his eyes at the way Bucky practically preened at making Y/N tittered on the other end. “What are you doin’ for dinner?”

“Not sure actually. I just opened my fridge and the left-over chicken from last week just growled at me,” Y/N snorted. “I’ll have to get some safety gloves and tackle that later.”

“So in other words, your free tonight?” Bucky asked hopefully.

For the past two weeks since their little fiasco with Y/N, things picked up for the three of them job wise. Y/N was suddenly slammed by a sudden influx of new clients and reluctantly had to work longer hours to keep up with the sudden demand. Then for Bucky and Steve, they were short a few officers since flu season started to hit and put a good chunk of the officers out of commission for a while. Since neither of them had families and lived together, they didn’t want those on the force who need to spend time with their loved ones to pick up the time of those that were getting sick. It meant that they had less time to see Y/N than they would have liked, but she assured them to do what they needed.

However, just within the last two days, Bucky finally got his results back from the sergeant test he took. He had been a wreck of nerves for the week leading up to it and then a wreck the time it took to get back to him. Now he was officially, Sergeant James B. Barnes. It rolled off the tongue pretty nicely. He had yet had a chance to tell Y/N the good news. Steve told him she’d probably start screaming and tackle him to the ground; that week of the exam was quite taxing on them all with how on edge Bucky was, and she would be thrilled to know their suffering wasn’t in vain. Bucky didn’t want to tell her over text or have her read it over his shoulder like Steve had. He wanted to take his best girl out for a nice, peaceful dinner and tell her there. Today would have been the first time in two weeks he’d get that chance.

“Yeah, I’m on board! Is Steve gonna be with you?”

“Ah, yeah about that.” He shot Steve an apologetic look over the center console of the car. Steve frowned when he heard the question, pouting as he drove back to the precinct. “Steve may or may not have already agreed to work his last late-night shift tonight.”

“What? Again?”

“Yeah again.” Bucky sighed. “I wouldn’t hold it against him though. I don’t think Michael meant to get hit by that druggy earlier and need to get admitted to the hospital.”

“Oh.”

“But on the plus side, we’ve been told by fury that because of all the overtime we’ve been taking we don’t have to work weekends for the next six weeks. Everyone else should be comin’ back from their sick leave and will pick up the slack.”

“Well,” Y/N started slowly, sounding incredibly guilty as she spoke. As if spending alone time with Bucky was bad. “I guess that’s good. Still a bummer I don’t get to have dinner with him tonight.”

Steve turned his head sharply and stuck out his hand. Hands-free driving be damned. He needed to nip that doubt in the ass real quick. Bucky bit his lip to hide his smile at the strange mix of fury and determination on Steve’s face and passed the phone over.

“Y/N.” Steve began. “I can hear you worrying about what I think about you and Bucky. I don’t mind if you want to go out and have dinner with him alone. I really don’t. Yeah, I’ll be upset that I don’t get to see you right away after us having to spend so much time apart, but it’s not because you’re spending time with Bucky and not me. I will never be upset about that. Okay?”

Y/N was silent on the other side of the line, mulling over his words. It was still surprising how observant they both were. She couldn’t hide anything from them if she wanted to. They always seemed to know when something was bothering her, even if there was distance between them. Y/N didn’t want to create a rift between them because of her. In her mind, if she spent time with one, it meant the other was left out in the cold. Maybe they’d see it as her picking favorites, which she never could. But Bucky and Steve both were surprising her at every corner, shoving aside those nagging doubts that taunted her daily. It made her smile and let out a heavy breath.

“Okay. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t miss you.”

“Same, sweetheart,” Steve replied, his tone melting as the adoration seemed in. “I’ll miss you too. But at least now all three of us will have weekends off. We always have tomorrow.”

“That’s true.” Y/N agreed. “Be safe tonight.”

“Always will.” He chuckled softly and said a quick goodbye before passing the phone back to Bucky. The brunette grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

“Anything you have in mind tonight?”

* * *

 

“No way! Are you serious?!”

Bucky nodded vigorously and beamed at Y/N, the corners of his eyes crinkling almost to the point he was squinting as he told Y/N about his exam results. Y/N could barely contain her squeal and debated on whether or not it was socially acceptable to leap across the table and tackle him to the ground.

“Holy shit that’s amazing! Congratulations Bucky!” Y/N gushed, pride swelling in her chest. For weeks Bucky panicked over this test and now he finally knew that it was worth all the stress. “Does Steve know?”

“Yeah, he saw it over my shoulder when I got the letter.”

“They still send them in letters?” Y/N stopped and quickly waved a hand in the air. “Nope. Not important. Holy shit!”

Bucky laughed and ducked his chin, his cheeks blossoming into a bright pink.

“Yeah, that was Steve’s second reaction too.” He bit his lip at the memory. He had just read over the lines, saw his score and then was suddenly he was swept up in Steve’s arms, who quickly peppered the entirety of his face with giddy albeit sloppy kisses.

“Well, now I really feel bad he’s not here.” Y/N sat back in her chair. “He should be celebrating with us too! After all, he lived with you through hell week.”

“Hey now.” Bucky raised a finger. “I wasn’t that bad.”

“Steve left you in a gas station parking lot because you wouldn’t stop bitching about whether or not you memorized enough for the exam. It was that bad.”

Bucky let his finger fall, his cheeks burning bright once again. Okay yeah, maybe he was that bad.

“Well,” Bucky sighed and toyed the rim of his glass. “I do apologize for being a pain in the ass. But I am grateful you were both there for me to keep me in line. I don’t want to think about how crazy I’d be without you both.”

“You’d be fine. Probably running on less sleep than you’d need, but in the end, you’d pass all the same.” Y/N grinned.

“We’ll call it payback for our first interaction,” Bucky smirked before he took a long sip of beer. Y/N groaned and threw her head back.

“Are you ever going to let me live that one down?”

“Not anytime soon.”

“You’re such a jerk.” Y/N giggled in spite of her annoyance. Bucky laughed, fully aware there was no bite behind her snark and grabbed fry from the basket between them. He chewed thoughtfully, letting his gaze wander over her face for a quiet moment. She couldn’t stop the bashful grin spreading across her lips, biting her lip when she caught sight of the intensity behind his gaze. “What?”

Bucky didn’t respond right away, taking his time to swallow before he let out a content sigh and leaned forward with his arms crossed on the table. Y/N cocked her head to the side, Bucky’s wide grin infectious.

“Seriously,” She chuckled. “What? Do I have something on my face? Do I have ketchup up my nose again?”

Y/N grabbed her napkin and began dabbing at her nose. It wouldn’t have been the first time she made an idiot of herself in front of him, she thought now almost completely unfazed by whatever funny joke life threw her way. Fortunately, her awkward and slightly embarrassing moments didn’t faze the two in the slightest. Bucky shook his head and laughed lightly as he took hold of one of her hands. His thumb brushed along the back of her hand, a simple yet tender touch.

“Nothing, on your face baby girl.” He answered. “Just can’t get over how lucky am I am to have you and Steve.”

Alright, so maybe them telling her how much they cared about her was enough to make her heart skip several beats. Y/N felt her face heat up, a giddy giggle exploding from her lips as she ducked her chin. It caused Bucky to beam, his heart fluttering and pound in his chest at the sound. Yes, he is incredibly lucky. Who wouldn’t be with one insanely handsome boyfriend as well as an equally gorgeous girlfriend? Life couldn’t get any better.

“You’re too sweet, Buck.” Y/N said and squeezed his hand. Bucky rolled his eyes and let her fingers go to sit back in the booth.

“Nah. Just statin’ facts.”

“Well, then I guess I have to admit I’m so thankful you decided to pull me over that fateful afternoon. Because I keep thinking about how lucky I am to have you too.” She replied, her adoration seeping into her voice.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush and duck his chin to hide his sappy grin. He let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.

“You know if Steve was here, he’d call us both saps and to get a room.”

Y/N snorted and rolled her eyes. “Oh please, if Steve was here, he’d be tearing up and pretending it was his allergies or something.”

“Oh absolutely.” Bucky agreed immediately. “He was the first one to cry when we watched the Titanic together. Tried to play it off all cool like he wasn’t just sobbing into a tissue, but I saw what I saw.”

“Oh god,” Y/N could picture it perfectly. Her giggles rose into a peal of hearty laughter as Bucky began telling her more stories of their third. He wasn’t there to defend himself, an opportunity Bucky was more than happy to take.

Seeing Y/N let loose and not care that she was getting stares from people around them thrilled Bucky. All her attention was on him. He was the one who was making her snort through her laughter. It made his chest buff out with pride as well as back up his earlier thought. Life couldn’t get any better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next part… Maybe. I don’t know. It’s kind of serious one a little bit. I won’t say much more to give it away. Let me know what ya’ll think! Enjoy!

Y/N was at work when she got the call. The dreaded call that everyone feared they would get about their loved ones. Her work phone rang, which wasn’t strange. She didn’t spare a glance at the caller id before she answered, cradling the phone against her ear.

“Y/N speaking.”

“Y/N, sweetheart.” Steve was on the other end, his voice trembling slightly as he spoke. Instantly Y/N knew something was wrong.

“Steve? Wh-whats wrong?” Frantically she began searching for her phone in her purse. It was on silent in the side pocket. The phone lit up, showing her the thirty-three missed calls from Steve and the several dozen messages from him begging to answer. Her stomach dropped to her feet.

“B-Bucky,” Steve started. His voice caught, a sob struggling to force its way to the surface. He swallowed loudly before continuing. “Bucky was shot.”

All the blood drained from Y/N’s face. She sank back in her seat, a buzz starting to grow in her ears. This couldn’t be happening.

“He’s in surgery. I don’t know how bad it is, they won’t tell me.” Steve continued. He was struggling to keep it together. All his training never prepared him for the agony he would feel after seeing the love his life get gunned down before his eyes. “Sweetheart- Y/N, I need you here. Downtown hospital.”

Y/N didn’t have to be asked twice. She was already logging out of her computer and tossing her phone back in her purse.

“Give me ten minutes. I’ll be right there, baby.”

Steve bit out an okay, his throat burning as he kept in the tears. He couldn’t cry, not now. Not yet. Y/N threw the phone in the cradle and sprinted to her bosses office. The man didn’t even need to know more details. He knew Bucky and Steve, knew their line of work. He saw the raw panic and the growing tears and immediately waved her off. She shouted a thank you over her shoulder before she sprinted to her car.

The drive was excruciating. Even though she was ten minutes from the hospital, it was too long. She needed to be there now. However, she also knew she couldn’t afford any delays. Instead, she gripped the steering wheel until the blood drained from her knuckles and gnawed at her lip until she tasted blood.

She thanked whatever God was up there didn’t have horrible timing of humor when she pulled into a front row parking. Slamming her door shut, Y/N raced into the ER entrance. Steve was there before she had time to look for him, wrapping her up in his arms in a crushing hug.

He buried his face in her neck, his body trembling as he hunched over and held her tight. Y/N immediately wrapped her arms around his broad back and clung to him like a lifeline. She let him take a moment to recollect his thoughts, to get his baring. Bucky might be hurt, but she wasn’t. she knew he needed to know that, to see that she wasn’t in any danger. Steve didn’t pull away until he calmed his breathing and let go of that concern.  

Y/N reached and cupped his cheeks between her hands, thumbing the tears away.

“What happened? Is he going to be okay?” Y/N asked with a trembling voice. Steve’s let his eyelids fall shut, his brows pinched together. His brain kept replaying the last few moments over and over again in his head. He should have seen the gun in the man’s waistband. The man wasn’t even a part of the original traffic violation, but he wanted to put himself in the situation.

“We pulled over a guy who had a taillight out. It was just a routine stop.” Steve began. “There was a pedestrian that didn’t like us, kept yelling at us to leave the guy alone. Bucky wasn’t even going to give him a ticket. Just a warning to get it fixed.”

Steve had to stop and take a deep breath. Y/N leaned and pressed a lingering kiss to his chin, hoping she could pass him some strength. Steve smiled shakily.

“The pedestrian kept getting closer and Bucky kept asking him to back up. The guy didn’t like it. I should have seen it.” Steve croaked, shaking his head. He clenched his eyes shut, guilt washing over him. “I should have stepped up and detained the man. He was getting belligerent. But we didn’t want to cause more discourse. We figured he’d yell and leave. But he didn’t.”

“He shot Bucky.” Y/N whispered the tears she was holding back now flowing freely down her face. Steve nodded sharply.

“He shot Bucky point blank in the chest. I watched him collapse. I saw his blood splatter on the ground.” Steve cried quietly. “If it wasn’t for the guy we pulled over originally swinging his door open and knocking the shooter out, he’d have shot me. I watched Bucky get shot down, and all I could do was freeze.”

Y/N inhaled sharply. Not only was Bucky hurt, but she knew Steve was dragging himself down with guilt. This was more to him than just Bucky getting shot. Yes, it’s terrifying and scary, especially to watch the man he loves to get shot and possibly murdered right in front of him, except for Steve, this guilt included his inability to keep Bucky safe. He felt he failed.

Without pause, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. Steve clutched to her tightly, trembling and terrified of what was going to happen to Bucky. It kept repeating over and over in his head, the horror still painstakingly fresh. He couldn’t stop seeing the spray of Bucky’s blood, the flash from the muzzle, again and again. The shot still rang in his ears followed by the sound of Bucky’s body hitting the pavement. It made his throat feel tight, his eyes burned as the tears started to build once more.

“Hey, no.” Y/N gently took hold of his face between her hands. Her heart broke at the tears in Steve’s eye, the guilt written across his features. “I get that you feel like you’ve failed. You didn’t though. And I know Bucky sure as hell doesn’t and will never blame you for one stupid idiot, but right now, I need you to channel your inner future captain and stay with me. We need to figure out how Bucky is, and we need to be there for him. Right?”

Steve blinked rapidly, willing away the tears as he took in a deep shuttering breath. Y/N was right. He needed to pull himself together. Not just for himself, but for Bucky and Y/N both. He was trained for situations like this, he shouldn’t be completely losing it right now. He needed to be strong.

“Okay, good. Let’s go find a doctor and ask if they heard anything new.” Y/N let his face go to grab his hand. Steve’s eyes fell to their hands, watching Y/N link his fingers with hers, a calm washing over him as she dragged him over to the desk

“Hi. We were wondering if you knew the status on a James B. Barnes. He was shot on duty and no ones given us any of any updates on whether he’s okay or not.”

The nurse raised a brow and looked up at her over the desk with a touch of disdain. It made Y/N’s hackles rise. The nurse let out an irritated sigh and turned to her computer, clicking away on the screen.

“As I already explained to your friend, Dr. Temple is in surgery with him. Nothing new has changed in the five minutes he’s asked.” The nurse said in a monotone voice. Y/N scowled, that wasn’t nearly enough information.

“First off, neither Steve nor Bucky is my friend. They’re my boyfriends, so get that right. Second off, drop the fucking attitude and tell me exactly what the hell is wrong with him.” Y/N seethed. She kept her tone low to not make a bigger scene, but loud enough that the woman could hear the underlying fury. “We’re fully fucking aware he’s in surgery, but we need to know more. Did the bullet make a clean exit? Where did the bullet hit him? Did it shatter in his chest? Are there internal damages that could be life threatening? Did it hit any major arteries? Is the surgery to double check or is there something more? I don’t need your snark, I need answers and you’re going to give them to me. Either that or I’ll charge in the surgery room and get them myself.”

The woman blinked, physically reeling back as Y/N leaned across the desk and into her space. It was frightening how calm Y/N made herself out to seen despite the look of murder plainly written on her face. There was no doubt in the woman’s mind that if she didn’t tell Y/N what was on his file she’d most like stay true to her threat. The nurse shot Steve a concerned look, but he wasn’t paying the woman any mind. Rather, he was staring at Y/N with stars in his eyes, completely in awe.  

“Well?” Y/N asked, tilting her head to the side as she waited for the nurse to catch up. “Which option do you want to take?”

“I-uh.” The woman began to stutter, glancing between the computer and Y/N. Technically, she couldn’t tell Y/N or Steve. They weren’t kin or married. She didn’t want to get fired for this, but the crazed look in Y/N’s eyes made her think that was the least of her worries. She floundered for a moment, her mouth opening and closing for a few seconds.

“It’s alright, Karen.” A voice coming from the double doors stopped them both. A woman stepped out, with her hair still up in the cap for surgery. “I’m Dr. Temple. I assume you two are here for Sergeant Barnes?”

Abandoning the desk, Y/N and Steve rushed over to the doctor, leaving the nurse to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Yes, I’m his partner,” Steve said, his heart jumping to his throat. “Is he going to be okay? How is he? Did it do any damage?”

Dr. Temple laughed softly, holding her hands up. “Slow down, Sergeant. First, Barnes is fine. The surgery went well, especially considering where he got shot.” 

“Where was it?” Y/N asked hesitantly.

“He was shot on his right side just below his clavicle. He didn’t have any shatter bones and there’s not internal bleeding that we weren’t able to stop. Nothing vital was hit either which is surprising considering how close he was shot. The bullet did have to be extracted, but fortunately for him the wound was clean and the extraction was done without a problem. He’ll scar and there probably will be a little physical therapy he’ll have to go through, but at least he’s alive.”

“Oh, thank God.” Steve let out a heavy sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around Y/N’s shoulder to tug her to his chest. He firmly pressed his lips against her crown and let his eyes fall shut as he tried to steady his heart. Y/N could have cried from happiness to know Bucky was going to be okay and that this wasn’t going to set him back much. She clutched to Steve, the tears starting to prick at the corner of her eyes once again.

“Would you both like to go see him?” Dr. Temple asked with a happy smile. Unable to say any words, both nodded quickly, eager to see Bucky with their own eyes. Dr. Temple waved them to follow her through the double doors and down the hallways.

She led them up to the elevator and down the recovery hall before pausing at a doorway.

“I do want to let you know, he looks worse than he is. He’ll also probably still be asleep for a while as his body heals. We’re hoping we can move him out of recovery and into a room downstairs by tomorrow, but it all depends on how quickly he wakes up.”

She slowly opened the door and stepped aside, letting Y/N and Steve in first. Y/N sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Bucky laid out under the white sheet, machines hooked up to his arms and the soft beeping of the monitor echoing in the room. Pulling away from Steve, she rushed over to his side and took hold of his hand. Steve stood at the end of the bed, a new wave of guilt washing over him as he looked down at his partner and boyfriend.

Dr. Temple saw the dark expression on Steve’s face, having seen that exactly look many times before on her patients family. Gently tugging Steve aside, she kept her voice low not to attack Y/N’s attention as she spoke with Steve.

“I read the file of the incident. Nothing you did was wrong and nothing you could have done would have stopped that man from shooting him.” She said sternly. Steve stared at her in shock. “I know that you think you could have done something, but speaking from experience, things are different when it’s your loved one's life is on the line. Nothing you could have trained for would have ever prepared you for that. At the end of the day, you still got him to a hospital and were here waiting for him come out of surgery. He’s not going to blame you for freezing and neither should you.”

She patted his shoulder firmly before walking away, leaving him standing there with an unreadable expression. How a complete stranger knew what he was thinking was incredible in of itself, but the fact that she cut right to the chase made him stop to think. This wasn’t something he was going to get over that easily, as much as he wished he could. It still didn’t mean it was his fault either. Hearing someone else, a complete outsider that knew nothing about their situation, tell him the same thing made his thoughts settle. Even if it was for only a moment, he wasn’t going to wallow in his self-pity.

“I’m going to give you two sometime with him. Just hit the button if you need anything.”

Y/N uttered a thank you as the doctor left, shutting the door behind her. Y/N turned back to Bucky and smoothed the hair from his face, his soft curl uncontained without his usual gel to keep it back. He was paler than he usually was, no doubt from the trauma and blood loss he suffered. A large bandage was wrapped around his chest, securing the wound from the outside germs. Beyond that, he didn’t look like he had just been shot in the chest but that still didn’t make this any easier to swallow. With a tender touch, Y/N traced the pads of her fingers down the side of her cheek, smiling through the tears as she did.

Steve pulled up a chair beside where Y/N sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on her thigh. Y/N glanced at him, reaching down to squeeze his hand with hers. Neither said a word at first, both too engrossed to stare at Bucky, needed it to believe he was still there.

“Thank you for being here, with us,” Steve spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

“Nothin’ to thank me for, Steve,” Y/N mumbled. “He’s my boyfriend to worry over too.”

“I know,” Steve let out a sigh. “I’m just grateful to have to too is all. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

“Probably still be tyrin’ to get that nurse behind the desk to tell you answers.” Y/N snorted with an eye roll. Steve chuckled softly.

“Yeah. Probably.”

“Hey,” Y/N cupped Steve’s face and tilted it to face him. “I’d still want to be here even if one of you stubbed your toe or broke an arm. I care about you both, a lot. I’ll always be here for either of you, no matter where or what time of the day it is.”

Steve couldn’t reply, his voice was lodged in his throat as he listened to Y/N speak gently. He could only smile and bite back the tears before he leaned forward and kissed her. Y/N grinned in the kiss and leaned into it, desperate to convey just how much they meant to her through the touch. She didn’t want there to be any doubt in his mind that she didn’t mean what she said.

“Don’t I get some of that?” Y/N gasped at the sound of Bucky’s raspy voice and pulled away. She spun back to Bucky and tightened her hold on his hand.

“You’re awake!” She cried. Bucky shot her his lopsided grin, moving to sit up against the pillows. A sharp pain exploded through his chest, causing him to hiss low and freeze in place. Y/N scowled, and Steve made a noise of irritation. “Don’t move! You just got out of surgery you dolt!”

Bucky chuckled through his gritted teeth but settled back on the bed with Y/N’s carefully guiding hands.

“Yup. Forgot about that.” He groaned, letting his body go slack. He took a second to do a mental once over of his body. He had all fingers and toes. But it felt like he got run over by a truck, his body aching while his chest felt on fire. Not the best feeling in the world to wake up to, he thought bitterly. Steve pushed off the chair and reached for the button across Bucky. He could see the pain written on Bucky’s face, plain as day.

“If you’re in that much pain, I’ll have them bump up your morphine drip.” He replied. Bucky opened his mouth to argue. He didn’t want any more pain meds, he already was hating the fuzzy feel he had right now. However, the pointed look Y/N sent his way stopped him short.

“You were just shot Bucky.” She repeated. “You’re allowed to want relief for the pain.”

“I know.” Bucky relented with a sigh. Y/N was right. “Just hate feeling weak is all.”

Y/N let out a deep breath, biting her tongue from making a comment. Now was not the time either. A nurse walked in before they could say more, and Y/N stood to move out of her way. Bucky grimaced and tightened his grip on her hand, dread flashing across his face. He inhaled sharply and the monitor picked up a frantic pace.

“You-you’re not going to leave, are you?” He whispered in a quiet broken voice, anxiously glancing between the two of them. Y/N cooed softly and brushed her hand along his forehead, hoping to silence his fears. Steve walked around to wrap an arm around Y/N’s waist and rested his chin against her shoulder, watching Y/N calm Bucky. Slowly, Bucky began to relax to her soft murmurs of reassurance, the tension slipping away.

“No, baby. We’re not goin’ anywhere. I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

“No, Bucky. Sit down, I’ll get it for you.”

Bucky let out an irritated grumble and slowly sank back to the couch, wincing at the dull ache in his chest. Steve had been refusing to let him do anything for himself since he was discharged from the hospital. It had been about four weeks and Bucky was at his wit's end. He loved the man, he really did, but Steve’s new helicopter hover style he adopted was just too much.“I can get my own glass of water you know,” Bucky yelled towards the kitchen. He heard Steve grab a cup from the cupboard and fill it from the fridge.

“I’m sure you could,” Steve replied coolly as he walked back into the room. “But it still doesn’t mean you have to. I’m here to help.”

Bucky muttered a thank you and grabbed the cup from Steve’s hand. Steve smiles gently and sank into the recliner beside the couch. Bucky paused with the glass to his lips, his brow twitching at the feeling of Steve staring. He shot him a glare and took an attentive sip from his glass.

“Can I help you?” He grunted. Steve blinked and titled his head to the side, puzzled.

“Am I not allowed to look at you?” He questioned. Bucky exhaled loudly and shook his head, his shoulders tensing.

“No, but I don’t think you’ve looked away from me once. Can’t even take a piss without you standing at the door waiting for me.” Bucky huffed. He leaned forward to set the glass on the coffee table, wincing when his still healing wound stretched. Steve swooped forward and went to grab the glass out his fingers. It sparked the irritation in Bucky, and he had to bite back a snarl as he slammed the glass on the table. “I can do it myself, Steve.”

Steve blinked in shock, his hand still hovering in the air.

“I- I know you are,” Steve said slowly. “I don’t mind doing it for you though.”

“Well, I do!” Bucky snarled. “I’m fine, I’ve been cleared for light exercise! I can get up from the couch and get my own water and set it down if I want. I don’t need you hovering-!”

A sharp knock on the door cut him off short, their eyes snapping towards the door. Bucky clenching his fist and slowly pushed off the couch. Steve went to stand, his mouth open to retort but Bucky shot him a withering glare.

“I can get the fucking door myself.” He snapped and turned at heel without waiting for a response.

Steve sank back in his seat, the air knocked from his lungs. He stared at Bucky’s stiff back as he disappeared down the hall with a slight curl to the right to keep his wound from stretching too tight. Steve knew Bucky was still in pain. He’d stay up at night listening to Bucky’s pained whimpers, whether it was from the ache in his side or nightmares, Steve didn’t know. Bucky wouldn’t ever admit it, to him or Y/N for that matter. His heart ached whenever he saw Bucky’s shoving aside his pain. He wanted Bucky to know he was there to help; Bucky didn’t have to suffer through this alone. He didn’t mean to be overbearing.

Soft footsteps pulled his attention to the hall, Bucky walking in with a slightly less angry scowl. Behind him was Y/N, smiling widely at Steve as she came around the corner. Steve tried to return the smile, his lips twisting in an uncomfortable scowl. She paused, her brows knitting together.

When Bucky finally answered the door, she was thrown off by the tension on the other side of the door that slapped across her face. His irritated scowl morphed into a relieved smile before he snatched her into a bone crushing hug. He didn’t give her any response as to what was going on, he nudged her inside and led her to the hall, the tightness slipping back in his shoulders.

“Hey,” She said uncertainly. Bucky hummed softly and pressed a kiss against her crown before he moved to sink back on the couch. Steve shook his head to clear his mind and extended a hand out to Y/N. She giggled and crossed the room to slip her hand in his. He tugged her to sit on his lap, settling her legs on either side of his hips. He tugged her up against his chest and buried his face into her neck. Y/N froze, uncertain and worried about the whole air of the room. She shot Bucky an astonished look over her shoulder, who had turned away from the display beside him.

“Is everything okay?” She broke the silence. The two men instantly tensed and neither dared to look her way. She wasn’t oblivious. She noticed there was something going on. Her boyfriends were many things, but subtle was not one of them. Holding back a giant eye roll, she turned back to Steve. He had his gaze locked on the hem of her shirt, his fingers mindlessly playing with the fabric. She raised a brow as she slid a hand up to his head to grab a handful of hair and tugged Steve’s head back to lock eyes with him. “What’s going on Steve?”

His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes growing wide. His gaze darted over to Bucky, the blues clouding with a twinge of sadness. Keeping his gaze lowered, he let out a heavy sigh and opened his mouth to answer.

“It’s nothing.” Bucky curtly cut him off before he could speak. Y/N frowned and looked over her shoulder to Bucky. He kept his eyes locked on the wall opposite of him, his eyes tired and worn.

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like nothin’.” Y/N groused. Bucky snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. That caused Y/N’s eye to twitch, annoyed at his behavior. He was almost pouting like a child told what to do. Taking in a deep calming breath, Y/N quickly untangled herself from Steve to stand. Apparently, neither were willing to admit what happened before she knocked on the door. With a shake of her head, she left the two children sitting on the couch and walked into their shared bedroom without a word.

Steve frowned, confused where she was going and what she was doing. Slowly, he stood and gave Bucky a bewildered glance before he followed after her. When he came around the corner, Steve stopped short at the sight of her pulling out Bucky’s jeans and shirt.

“What are you doing?” He questioned. Y/N kept moving and grabbed a pair of socks.

“Go get Bucky and tell him I said we’re going out.” She answered over her shoulder as she walked into their closet. Steve stood rooted in spot, his brows furrowed.

“Wh-Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked. He was worried about Bucky going out too soon. He didn’t want him to get hurt, didn’t want to lose him. Things could go south quick and Bucky was in no position to be put out there in the crossfire.

“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” Y/N threw the shoes on the bed and stood in front of Steve with hands on her hips. “You’ve both been cooped up in this apartment for what, three weeks now? It’s about time you both got out and get some fresh air.”

Steve scowled and shifted from foot to foot. “I don’t know…”

“Come one, Steve.” Y/N stepped closer and gently rubbed his arms. “You know I’m right. I don’t know what happened and clearly, you’re both not ready to talk about it yet. But I do know that you both need to go out and have a change scenery before you both kill each other. Or better yet, before I do.”

Steve chuckled low and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. Sometimes he wonders how they managed to survive without her voice of reason. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and took in a deep breath before he gave in.

“Alright,” He whispered softly. “Lemme go get Bucky.”

Y/N squeezed his waist and let him go. He walked into the living and paused in the hall. Bucky was slouched over in his seat, his eyes closed, and face twisted in a pained grimace. Stress lines were deeply etched in his face, new fresh lines that Steve hadn’t noticed until now. Slowly, it hit Steve that maybe he was being too overbearing on Bucky, who was clearly needing space. Letting out a sigh and stepped over to Bucky.

“Y/N wants you to see you.” He murmured gently. Bucky flinched at his soft voice, his eyes fluttering open and looked up at Steve. He nodded slowly and went to stand. Steve instinctually reached out to help him up but stopped short at Bucky’s sharp glare. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled his hands back to his side with a mumbled apology. Bucky brushed past him with a huff and headed towards his room, leaving Steve behind without so much of a backward glance. Steve forced aside the flutter of disappointed in his chest and sank onto the seat Bucky just vacated.

Meanwhile, Bucky silently walked in the room and eyed the clothes she had laid out. A nice button down, his favorite dark wash jeans and his suede boots. She even picked out an outfit for Steve, set aside for once Bucky was done. Y/N was sitting at the edge of the bed scrolling through her phone, completely unaware of his silent entrance.

“We goin’ somewhere special babe?” he asked with a forced chuckle. Y/N looked up with a start, nearly flinging her phone across the room.

“Jesus Bucky!” She cried. “At least clear your throat before you enter a room.”

Bucky grinned widely and bypassed the clothes to stand in front of her. She pouted and reached up to squeeze his hip, digging her thumbs into his hip bones.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He smirked and bent over to press a kiss to her lips. She snorted, not buying his apology for one second but let it slide.

“Sure you are.” She replied dryly. “But no, I don’t have anywhere special in mind, just to get you two out of your house for a little bit.”

“Oh yeah?” He raised a brow and stepped out of her grip. She nodded and rose from the bed.

“Yep. It’s been a while since you’ve two taken me out. I’m starting to think you don’t like me anymore.” She teased. Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes at her antics.

“Oh please. You know I’d love to take you out but…” He trailed off, his sparkling eyes dulling at a memory that tugged something in him Y/N didn’t wasn’t privy too. She gently laid a hand on his forearm and titled her head to the side.

“Hey. Look, you don’t have to tell me. But I’m here for you if need me. Same with Steve.” She urged kindly. Bucky nodded numbly and bent to grab the shirt. He winced at the dull pain in his chest, unable to hide the grimace on his face. Y/N’s heart lurched at the sight, but the flash of irritation that passed on his face caused her to hold back. He wasn’t irritated with her, but more towards the pain that he was still plagued with. “Do you need any help, or you got this?”

Bucky considered her offer for a second before he shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll be okay.” He said determinedly. This wasn’t a reply to convince her. It was a reply to try and convince himself. Nodding, Y/N leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

She walked into the living room and curled up beside Steve. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

“I laid out something for you too.” She mumbled softly. Steve nodded, his head buried in her hair and took in a deep breath. Y/N bit her tongue once again. She really wanted to press and get to the bottom of whatever was causing the two such agitations.  Matter of fact, she was practically vibrating with the need to corner the two of them and interrogate them both. There was a time and place though. And getting them out of a tiny room and into a new environment might help them all relax more.

A couple minutes later, Bucky entered the living room having taken the time to slick back his hair that had grown a bit too long. He considered shaving but decided against it for now and sported his two-week-old beard. A warm smile grew on his face at the sight of Steve and Y/N cuddled up together, the previous irritation melting away, especially now that he knew he was going to get leave for a few hours.

“Hey, handsome. You ready?” Y/N giggled and sat up, making grabby hands at him much like Steve had earlier. He giggled bashfully and crossed the room to let himself be pulled down on the couch. Y/N turned to Steve and waved him off. “Okay, your turn. Off you go.”

Steve chuckled and rose from the couch with a shake of his head.

“Yes dear.”

Y/N blew him a kiss and wrapped her arm around Bucky’s waist. She let out a sigh and settled in to wait, listening to Bucky’s steady breathing and soothing heartbeat against her ear. The terror she felt from months ago was still fresh in her mind, battling with the knowledge it was over and in the past. Bucky was and is alright. He survived and is healing well, but it still didn’t squash the fear that it could happen again. However before she had time to wallow in her fear, Steve came out changed with his thumb tucked in his pockets. Swallowing the anxiety, Y/N popped up from the couch and bounce around the coffee table.

“Ready?” He asked, his gaze darting over to Bucky. Y/N nodded and looped an arm around his.

“Yep! I was thinking we’d go get some dinner and then maybe walk around the park with some ice cream after?” She proposed hopefully. Steve didn’t see anything wrong with it, and neither did Steve. “Great! Let’s go then!”

* * *

 

After a relaxing dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant and sharing a cheesecake sampler, the trio wandered around a nearby park, arm and arm with Y/N in the middle. So far, Y/N thought the atmosphere in between the two had improved, but not enough. Something was still bothering them, and they were both too stubborn to want to fix it. Only she had the upper hand. She both put food in their bellies and knew the fresh air from the park would help lower their defensive.

Moving to put her plan into action, Y/N directed them to a park bench beside the fountain in the middle of the park and plopped down on the bench with Bucky and Steve beside her. She let out a content sigh and tightened her grip on their arms. Bucky and Steve both echoed her sigh and snuggled in closer to her side. For a few serene moments, Y/N let the peaceful sounds of the fountains and distant birds chirping calm the two men as best it could before she broke the silence.

“So are you two done being children and actually going to talk with me about why I could physically feel the awkward earlier?”

Bucky let out a heavy breath and dropped his head to stare at his hands. Steve bit the inside of his cheek and placed his hand on top of Y/N’s arm to squeeze gently. They both knew she wasn’t poking and prodding to be annoying. They needed to talk about this. Now with clearer heads, they were fully aware they needed to rip the band-aid off already.

“That would probably be because of me.” Steve murmured guiltily. “I’ve kind of been hovering too much and think I made Bucky feel useless more than helping him like I thought I was. I just didn’t want him to get hurt again. I guess I took it too far.”

Bucky clenched his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. Well, now he felt like shit. He hadn’t even considered  _why_ Steve was being so overbearing. It never occurred to him that it was because Steve cared  _too_ much and thought he was doing good by wanting to be there to wait on him hand and foot. Bucky was so wrapped up in his own self-pity he didn’t even realize that his boyfriend was hurting just as much as he was.

“No, Steve,” Bucky began, his voice wavering slightly. “It’s not just that. Yeah, I felt useless every time you’d step in and take over any task I tried to do, but it wasn’t because of you. I guess I’ve just been so angry about everything that happened, and I-I’ve been directing it at you. You’ve just wanted to help, to show me you’re there for me. And I’ve been an absolute ass.”

Y/N sat back as they turned to look at each other, their eyes shining with unshed tears. She sniffed softly, tears of her own started to form from the raw emotion on both their face. This would be the first time they’d actually talk about what happened weeks ago beyond making sure he was physically okay.

“Bucky,” Steve started. He floundered for a moment, struggling to find the right words and sift through all the emotions. “I- not a day goes by that I don’t relive that day. I still hear the gun go off every night or hear you hit the pavement. I just- I almost lost you that day. We almost lost you. And I can’t- I didn’t do anything to protect you. I failed you.”

“What?” Bucky’s eyes grew wide. “Steve- No you didn’t fail me.”

However, Steve cut him off with a sharp shake of his head.

“But I did Bucky.” Steve started with a croak. “I could have stopped him. Put him in cuffs until we finished with the original stop. I didn’t though, and you got hurt because I failed at my job in protecting you. I guess I’ve just been trying to overcompensate.”

Bucky blinked back tears and reach around Y/N to gently cup his hand around the back of Steve’s neck. He pulled him over and pressed his forehead against Steve’s, clenching his eyes shut as the tear started to slip free.

“I don’t think you failed me, Steve. Neither of us could have known that he had a gun on him, let alone shot one of us with it.” Bucky whimpered. “I’m so sorry I hadn’t realized you’ve been hurting. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own shit, I didn’t even stop to think about you.”

“You’re both idiots.” Y/N sniffled between them. Shocked, they pulled back and stared at Y/N between them with wide eyes. She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed again. “I mean- I love you both but your just such idiots sometimes. Haven’t we figured out by now that we need to talk with each other instead of bottling everything up and assuming it’ll be okay?”

She took in a shuddering breath and glanced up. She froze under the look on the two, their jaws falling open. Blinking, Y/N didn’t think what she said was that harsh. Bucky recovered first, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click.

“Y-you love us?”

Mortification set in. Crap, she thought. She wasn’t supposed to admit  _that_ just yet. Yes, she had slowly realized that was in fact what she felt about the two men, but she didn’t think was the time to admit it yet. Maddie told her to just say it already, but Y/N wanted to wait. Apparently, her subconscious wasn’t going to let her get away with it either, the little shit. Ducking her head to hide her burning cheeks, Y/N knew there was no point on denying it.

“Well, yeah.” Y/N mumbled softly. “How could I not?”

Steve chuckled and hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Despite the gloomy conversation they just had, happiness danced across his eyes and his lips were curled up in a delighted grin.

“Guess it’s a good thing we both love you too, huh?” He stated before closing the gap and pressing a kiss against her lips. Her breath caught in her throat, surprised at first, but melted into the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip before he let go for Bucky to take his place. With equal fervor, he poured everything in their kiss that left her breathless.

When he drew away, Y/N had to shoot her hands out to grab either of their arms to steady herself. Deliriously smug, they exchanged a smirk over her head, faltering when they made eye contact. Steve chewed on his lower lip, his brows pulling together. Bucky snorted and hooked his hand back around his neck.

“Come here,” He murmured with a tiny grin. Steve answered with a soft noise in the back of his throat and eagerly leaned forward to press his lips to Bucky’s for the first time in weeks. He groaned, the comfort of feeling Bucky’s lips against his washed over him and he could feel the tension slipping off his shoulders. It dawned on, he spent so much time worrying about Bucky, fretting over his injuries that Steve completely neglected to take time to simply kiss his boyfriend every once and a while. How could he forget to do something so simple?

For Bucky it was euphoric. He missed this. He missed being with Steve. He missed being with Y/N. Since he got out of the hospital they walked around on eggshells when it came to him. And frankly, he was sick of it. He wasn’t fragile and he wasn’t going to break if they wanted to cuddle a little bit. He missed that level of intimacy with them.

He had to hold back from dragging Steve in his lap, partly because they were in public but mainly because he knew they’d both throw a fit since he hasn’t yet gotten the all clear from his doctor yet. Reluctantly, he pulled back, chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing.

“You two are fucking adorable. But people are watching.” Y/N giggled, reminding them she was smack dab in the center of them with a front row seat. Bucky blinked rapidly, having to shake off the haze that clouded his thoughts. Steve recovered slightly faster and raised a brow.

“Does it bother you?” He asked cautiously. Y/N snorted and shook her head.

“Nah, not at all. But I don’t wanna share the best seat in town with everyone else. ‘Sides, Maddie’s already called dibs for the first showing.” She answered simply.

The two were silent for a beat before her words sank in. Bucky cracked up, rubbing his temples as he sat back with a shake of his head. Steve groaned but couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Well, at least she’s honest.” Bucky snickered. Y/N batted her eyelashes up at Steve innocently, biting her lip to tamp down her own laughter.

“Don’t encourage her.” Steve chuckled. He knew there was no way Y/N could be serious, but he also knew Maddie. There could be a very good chance  _she_  was serious.

“But for real,” Y/N moved on with a wave of her hand. “It’s getting late and the bugs are starting to come out. I’m gonna be eaten alive if I stay out much longer. Why don’t we go back to your place and watch a movie or something?”

“Or,” Bucky scooted closer, pressing his thigh against Y/N’s, with a happy grin on his face. “We could go to your place with the tv in your room so we could all cuddle together on your bed?”

Y/N didn’t see a problem with it and with a quick look to Steve, she knew he didn’t mind either. It was about time they snuggled together again. They’d still have to be careful, but Bucky made it clear. He wasn’t as fragile as they thought and desperately needed their comfort. Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before he stood and stuck his hands out for both them to take.

“I get to pick the movie,” Steve stated cheekily. Y/N gasped in mock irritation. Steve tucked her against his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bucky took up her other side and slipped his hand into Steve’s back pocket of his jeans.

“You’re the one who made us watch that god awful WWII documentary!” she griped.

“Hey now,” Steve began. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Bucky snorted. “Y/N and I fell asleep within the first ten minutes. It was boring Steve.”

“Well, I’m sorry I wanted to spice things up a bit with our movie selections!” Steve grumbled.

“So pick a porno or something,” Bucky hummed. He ignored the startled looks the other two shot him, not at all embarrassed. “I wouldn’t mind an action comedy or something. I’ve been watching too many soap opera’s lately and need a change of pace.”

“Fine.” Steve let out a defeated sigh. “We’ll watch a comedy when we get to Y/N’s place.”

A wide grin spread across Bucky’s face, for the first time in a long while forgetting all about the incident. All that mattered at this moment was the being with the two people he’d fallen deeply and madly in love with.

“I love you both.” He whispered softly, only just loud enough for the two to hear. Bucky was almost surprised how easily the words tumbled out of his mouth. He needed them to hear, wanted to make sure they had no doubt how important they were to him. He wasn’t exceptionally good at speaking how he felt, clearly the past few weeks were evident enough of that. It might be awkward for him to get used to speaking what he was thinking and feeling at first, but he knew it would help them tremendously if he started. There was no time like the present. Y/N’s heart skipped a beat hearing him speak those words aloud for the first time.

“I love you too, Bucky.” She gushed and laid her head on Steve’s arm as they walked back to the car. “I love you too, Steve.”

“I love you both as well,” Steve replied cheerily. He paused, his brows furrowing for a moment. Of course of all things, that thought had to pop in his head. “That being said, I do need to go ahead and put a ground rule in. Maddie doesn’t get to have a peek at our goods.”

“Steven!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a hot minute since I've updated this. Thank you, everyone, for being so patient and I hope you enjoy! I promise there are happier chapters coming in the future!

“Hey, Sarge!”

Bucky’s paused mid-type and glanced over his shoulder. He let out a sigh and nodded to the Sam before returning back to the report in front of him. The chair next to his desk scratched against the floor, causing Bucky to flinch at the harsh sound. Sam plopped himself in the vacant seat and leaned back to watch Bucky type away.

“Hey, Sam.” He mumbled. There was a snort in reply that was less than amused with Bucky’s half-assed greet.

“Oh come on. That’s all I get when you’ve been gone for six weeks?” Sam teased. Leaning his elbow against the desk, Sam rolled his eyes. “Thought we were better friends than that.”

Bucky let out a heavy sigh, willing some of the tension to slip from his shoulders. It wasn’t that he was irritated with Sam per se. His morning was off to a rough start after learning he wasn’t going to be allowed back on patrol anytime soon if he wasn’t willing to agree to the terms. Naturally, Bucky refused. Which meant none other than desk duty until he could suck it up. Steve already gave him an ear full, but Bucky wasn’t having it.

“Sorry, Sam.” He said with a heavy exhale. “Just not in the mood today.”

“When are you not?” Sam snorted. When he didn’t get a return quip, his face dropped the smirk and smoothed over with a serious expression. He could sense the shift in Bucky’s moods, catching on that this wasn’t the time. “Hey man, I know you and I joke around, but I just want you to know if you ever need to talk with anyone I’m here. I’ve never been shot before, but I know can’t be easy to go through that.”

Bucky didn’t respond right away, his jaw tensing at the thought. However, he slowly started to nod, feeling a tad lighter knowing Sam cared a little. It didn’t mean he was going to take him up on the offer, but it was a nice sentiment. It appeared enough to appease Sam; he clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder stopping short with Bucky’s wince.

“Still sore, huh?” He asked. Bucky grumbled and nodded, rolling his shoulder to alleviate the tension. “Welp. Don’t expect special treatment. You already got that with your girl back home.”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to snort, shaking his head at Sam as he stood. Sam started to walk away, but not with it out turning around to walk backward and point a finger directly at Bucky. Amused, Bucky watched as he almost tripped over an open box by Natasha’s desk in the process. She shot him a disgruntled look and grabbed it out of the way before he could crush the files.

“I’m serious. I’m not gonna let you get all soft because of this.”

“Alright Sam,” Bucky laughed, waving his annoying but thoughtful coworker away. Turning back to his desk, Bucky’s eyes landed on the folder with the conditions to his return. His eyes turned dark. 

Snatching the folder off the desk, he shoved them into a drawn and all but slammed it shut. The simmer of irritation grew again, replaying the conversation he had with Captain Fury and then Steve right after. It just wasn’t fair. He didn’t need to have the therapy as they wanted. Why did he need to do that?

A throat cleared behind him. He tensed, feeling daggers being thrown his way. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Natasha stared at him with a brow raised, her lips pulled down into a disproving frown. Sheepishly, he waved over his shoulder and spun around to his desk with blazing cheeks. Alright, so mental note to keep his irritation in check. Sucking in a deep breath, Bucky started back with his reports, biting back a groan.

“So I tried to convince him it’s what he needed and that if he wanted to get back on patrol, he just needed to get it done,” Steve stated hotly, waving his beer glass around as he paced in front of the television and explained the day he had to Y/N. She sat on the couch, her legs curled up under and watched him sadly pace back and forth.

Today was the first day for Bucky to return, Steve had already gone back a week earlier after the doctor gave Bucky the all-clear. He wasn’t needed to stay around and help, so his Captain called him back in. He himself had already done the mandatory therapy session and done his tests. Just today he was given the all-clear to go back on patrol, however, he hated leaving Bucky behind.

“He just got all weird and snapped at me. He seems to think he doesn’t need and will eventually be let back on patrol, despite Fury telling him that isn’t gonna happen.” Steve sighed. Y/N patted the seat beside her, sensing his slow descent into pointing fingers at himself. Sinking into the spot beside her, Steve let out a heavy sigh and leaned against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and began scratch behind his ears.

“It’s his first day back,” Y/N said quietly. “Let’s let him get settled first, and when he realizes how much desk duty sucks, he’ll do what Fury wants.”

Steve made a face, shaking his head.

“It’s not just that.” He began. “Bucky needs to go to therapy. Not just to get cleared, but the whole thing just really messed with him. I don’t think he realizes just how bad, but I see him just be so tense about every little noise. I’m worried about him.”

Y/N sighed sadly, nodding along with his answer. She had seen it too. Bucky would flinch at loud noises and his eyes would dart around wide with fear. It would only be a flash, but it was long enough for her and Steve to spot it.

“You’re right.” She agreed. “But when has he ever listened to you first time around?”

Steve scoffed and shook his head. He glared at the wall and took a long gulp from his beer.

“It used to be the other way around.” He muttered, the fond memory of their college coming back to him. Usually, it was him that ignored Bucky.  Had been since he could remember. It seemed like a switch flipped overnight and suddenly Bucky was the one being unreasonable. “I just don’t understand.”

“I know,” Y/N sighed. “It’s even more frustrating when the man won’t walk with us about it. But we can only push so much.”

Steve laid his head against hers, eyes falling shut to her still scratching the skin behind his ear. He hummed in agreement, despite his instincts telling him this was wrong. Bucky needed help, but Y/N was right. They couldn’t push him into doing something he didn’t want. Just because they saw the issues, didn’t mean Bucky was willing or even remotely ready to admit he needed the help himself. For now, Steve decided to keep a close enough eye on Bucky as he could. Only time would tell how well that would go.

Clock in, sit down, sift through the countless amounts of paperwork, fill them out, hit submit, and do it all over again until 6. Three weeks he’s been doing this, and all three weeks had been pure torture. Bucky had thought if he kept up with his refusal to step foot in the therapist’s office, Fury would give in and let him back on active duty. So far, the old stubborn mad hadn’t budged once. But Bucky was just a stubborn as him.

“Yeah, Steve I can run to the store.” Bucky was walking back to his car after another groundbreaking day stuck in his desk. His phone was cradled against his ear as he fumbled for his keys in his pocket. Steve was out on his route and called him up knowing Bucky was off. The fridge was almost empty, and Steve was getting sick of take out.

“I’ll send you a list of things I need,” Steve said absently on the other end. “And don’t get that weird bread again. Just get the 9 grain.”

“Fine. I’ll text when I’m on my way back.” Bucky hummed and buckled in, turning on the engine. “Talk to you later.”

Steve said goodbye before Bucky hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket. He sat there for a moment just staring at his dash, his heart heavy and his thoughts dark. It seemed the past few weeks that’s what his whole world seemed like. True, he had two people who loved him and cared about him, but something just felt off. He was getting bored, sick of his day to day. That had to be all, he thought. It wasn’t anything more than boredom.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Bucky threw the car in reverse and backed out. Opting to ignore the sadness, he went on about the rest of his day and headed to the store. It had been a while since he had gone someplace other than his house or work, especially alone. Y/N had been fairly busy with her clients the past few weeks and hadn’t really had nights that allowed them to take her out on a dinner. Steve would usually do the grocery shopping on his way home from work, so Bucky never really needed to leave the apartment. It still didn’t make this any less than unusual. he was a grown adult who’s done this countless time before. Yet even as he wandered the aisles and filled the cart there was still something off about him and he was getting really sick of it.

A sharp cry behind him made him flinch and shot a startled look over his shoulder. A baby was fussing in it’s seat, grabbing out to it’s mom who was trying to soothe the child while she grabbed things from the shelf. Bucky exhaled loudly, ignoring the thumping in his ears. He pushed his cart out of the aisle and went to the meat section, willing his body to relax.  _This was ridiculous_ , he chastised himself. He wasn’t in danger here.

As he bent over to look over the steak options there was another clatter, a series of bangs that ricochet off the high ceilings. It made Bucky jump, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end while he spun around. Down a ways at the top of an aisle, a lady had hit a shelf with her cart that sent several of the metal cans flying against linoleum and rolling noisily away. She cursed loudly and bent to pick them up.  

Bucky shakily turned back to the meat, grabbing a package before he threw it in the cart. His hands trembled as he pushed the cart towards the checkout, confused and slightly frustrated. What was going on with him today? Things like this had never bothered him before. It was just a baby and a few cans hitting the ground. Why was his mind making him react like this? Why now?

A lump started to grow in his throat, the shrill beep of the scans as the cashier did her job caused a tick with each item. The frustration grew, but so did the anxiety. He didn’t even notice when the cashier was done until she called out louder to him over the drone in his ears.

“Sir?” She asked concerned.

Blinking rapidly, Bucky looked up and stared at her for a split second.

“Card.” He muttered, the light bulb turning on. “That’s right. You need me to swipe.”

The cashier giggled and nodded, blushing lightly at the bashful grin he sent her way. He swiped the card, ignoring the way his fingers shook. The bagger set all his bag in the cart and bade him goodnight. Bucky nodded mindlessly, flashing him a hallow smile.

He hated how jumpy he had been tonight. His heart hadn’t once stopped pounding in his ears, there was an itch under his skin. While he put the bags in his car, his breathing began to pick up rapidly. Catching the side of the car, Bucky ducked his chin against his chest and tried to suck in air. A weight of terror sat on his chest, making it harder to breathe and harder to keep his wits.

_Shit,_ he thought. Somewhere in his frantic mind, he realized he was having a panic attack. Gasping for air, he sank to the concrete, leaning against his open door. Bucky clutched his head, pulling and tugging at his locks.

_Quit freaking out, quit freaking out, quit freaking out!_ Bucky chanted, but to no avail.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled with the phone, barely glancing at the name before answering.

“Hey, Buck. Steve was wondering if you could grab-?”

“Y/N?” Bucky gasped. There was a pause.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?”

Bucky shook his head, the panic growing higher and higher. He couldn’t do this; he couldn’t stop it. The world became white noise, barely making out Y/N’s frantic pleas.

“Bucky! Where are you? Steve and I can come get you, but baby, you need to tell me where you are!”

“Grocery, grocery store.” Bucky panted. He heard her shout to someone on the other end, Steve no doubt. A flurry of noises as they rushed out the door. Then her soft soothing voice came back on the line.

“Okay, baby.” She began. “Steve and I are on the way. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that for me?”

Bucky nodded, gasping for air as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

“I need you to use your words, baby.”

“Y-yes.” He croaked.

“Okay good. Now I need you to take a deep breath with me. Can you do that?”

Bucky nodded, clutching his chest as he listened to Y/N. She took in a steady deep breath before loudly letting it go. Bucky struggled to follow, the panic still gripping tightly to his chest. Yet, Y/N never stopped. She whispered soft words of encouragement and kept repeating her breathing.

“You’re doing so good baby.” She cooed softly. Bucky’s eyes fell shut; his breathing not as bad as it once was. Now his body shook, his heart still pounded in his chest, but at least it wasn’t in his ears. “We’re right at the stoplight. Give us two minutes and we’ll be right there.”

Bucky mumbled something incoherent, his body sagging against the car. He heard a car pull up next to him. It barely made it into park before both doors were swung open and footsteps rushed to him. Soft hands framed his face, a familiar comforting smell wafting into his senses that caused his eyes to flutter open.

Y/N was kneeling between his legs, her face twisted in concern with tears threatening to spill. His gaze turned up to Steve who was standing behind Y/N, looking equally as worried and troubled. Sitting there wallowing in the outcome of his worst panic attack to date, Bucky felt helpless. He felt weak and useless. He was a cop couldn’t even make it one trip alone to the grocery store without having a full-blown panic attack. How ridiculous was that?

“How are you feeling?” Y/N asked quietly.

“Like shit.” Bucky voice cracked. Y/N twisted to look up at Steve. He let out a heavy exhale and shook his head. Y/N turned back to Bucky and gently took his hands.

“Let’s get you off the ground and Steve can take you home.” Y/N instructed. She stood and helped Bucky stand on shaky legs before passing him off to Steve’s waiting arms. Bucky mumbled thanks and dug into his pocket to hand over to Y/N. Y/N pressed a gentle kiss to his chin. “We’ll get you home, get you some food and snuggle during a movie later. Okay?”

Bucky nodded sluggishly, leaning heavily on Steve. Steve didn’t seem bothered by Bucky’s added weight, but Y/N could see it on his face. This rattled him just as much as it rattled her. The two shared a knowing glance before Steve directed him to the front seat of the car. Y/N and Steve both shared a quick kiss in goodbye with Y/N saying she’d put the cart up and meet them at his apartment.

Steve pulled away, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. Bucky glanced over, his heart tightening in his chest. Only this time it was for a different reason. He hated seeing Steve and Y/N in pain, especially over him. He hated how distraught the two of them were when he was shot. He hated how they both looked so broken and helpless with how he was now. While he’d hate every second of it, Bucky knew what he needed to do. Turning back to the window, Bucky took in a deep cleansing breath and let out the denial with an exhale.

“I’m going to do the therapy.” He mumbled. Steve’s ears perked up, his head swiveling around to stare at Bucky.

“Really?” Steve asked uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Bucky bobbed his head. “I didn’t think I was that bad with how everything went down. Clearly, this was the wakeup call I needed.”

“That’s… That’s good.” Steve said, his voice growing excited. “This will be good for you, Buck.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grunted and stared out the window. “Don’t have to say I told you so.”

“Wasn’t gonna.”

“Lair.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

Silence filled the car, the two smirking in the opposite directions. The air felt lighter between them, no longer was Steve unintentionally pressuring Bucky into this and Bucky wasn’t putting a wall to fight back. Steve reached over the center console and tenderly took Bucky’s hand in his. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and he squeezed Steve’s hand.

“Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Steve.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NOT forgotten about this wonderful story. I hope you all haven’t either lol. This part is completely fluffy as a warning. Because it is a warning. I just want you all to know that you might die for cuteness overload. So yeah. Fair warning. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Y/N grumbled under her breath, hitting the breaks as she yet again caught another red light. She let her head fall back against the headrest and let out a heavy sigh. She was so close to being home. It was her day off and she was supposed to be relaxing. But no. Instead, she’d been running errands all day and didn’t get one second to take a breather. She was exhausted and just want to kick her shoes off. Literally.

Robert, Maddie’s oldest, was turning four this weekend and Maddie was at her wit’s end. Lexi had learned how to walk recently, although Y/N would never admit to her friend that the ‘first time’ Maddie saw her daughter walk it technically wasn’t the first time. While it was a huge milestone for Lexi, it meant Maddie’s little girl was getting into anything and everything she could, basically a walking tornado. 

Throw in the fact that Robert now thought he was a big boy who didn’t need to listen to his mother since he was turning four and with Jason being gone to work most of the time, Maddie needed an extra set of hands getting the party-ready. Of course, in a very Maddie fashion, she let some of the slightly more important details wait until the last minute. Such as the cake, decorations, and food. Not willing to let not only her best friend down, nor her godson, Y/N stepped in to help. She didn’t mind, Y/N would do anything for her best friend, but even she had a limit.

Only one thing turned into two, that turned into three and now it was six o’clock in the evening and Y/N was ready to pass out. She had already dropped off everything to Maddie’s house, who was incredibly appreciative and swore up and down she’d pay her back somehow. Now Y/N was on her way home to slip out of her jeans and into her comfy sweats.

During all the excitement, she didn’t have much of a chance to speak with either Bucky or Steve. Not that it mattered much, both had work and needed their focus on their jobs. She would send them texts every once in a while, and would occasionally get a response back, but they all had been rather busy today themselves. At one point, Steve jokingly mentioned the full moon was the reason for so many idiots running around today keeping them on their toes. She knew they’d call her once they got off like they always did, so Y/N didn’t think too much of it at the time.

She was almost home, sitting at the red light right down the street from her apartment. Mentally checked out and on autopilot, Y/N slowly put her foot to the pedal when the light turned green. She hadn’t seen the car that pulled up behind her, a familiar black and white dodge she knew well. But she did notice when the car flicked it’s light on, that wonderful dreaded red and blue. Y/N jumped when the sirens went off with the lights, her heart hammering in her chest.

Muttering an oath under her breath, Y/N turned into a gas station parking lot. It was like Deja vu all over again. Once again, Y/N had no idea what she could have done, but today she was too exhausted to even get slightly worked up about it. She let out an irritated groan, her eyes closing shut for a moment and let her head fall back against the headrest. She just wanted to go to bed.

The rhythmic tap on her window pulled her out of her thoughts. She let out a heavy sigh and reached to roll down the window, not once sparing a glance at the officer. She was already reaching for her purse beside her on the passenger seat when the officer spoke.

“License and registration ma’am.”

Y/N’s froze, recognizing the voice anywhere. Snapping her head to the window she stared into a pair of familiar blues and a wide grin.

“What the fuck Steve?” She growled.

Steve let out a laugh, not looking the least bit sorry and crossed his arms to lean against the window of her car. He titled his head to the side, smirking his stupid smirk that always made her stomach flutter and flip.

“You’ve still got a mouth on you, huh?”

“You know what, Rogers.” Y/N grumbled, narrowing her eyes in exasperation. Steve laughed through his nose, his smirk morphing into a smile that caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle. “Isn’t it illegal to pull me over without cause?”

“What makes you think I don’t have a reason?”

Y/N didn’t respond, instead sent him a flat glare. Any other time she’s snap back, but today she was all out of snap juice. All it did was cause Steve to cackle and simply shake his head.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be mad.” He snickered. “You weren’t answering your phone and Bucky and I were getting worried.”

Y/N paused, confused. That didn’t sound right.

“But you haven’t text or called me?”

“Yeah, we have.” Steve frowned. “Where’s your phone?”

“Um,” Y/N grabbed her purse and dug around in its bottomless pit. She could have sworn she looked at it before she left Maddie’s and didn’t have any messages from them. It definitely hadn’t gone off since. Finally finding it, Y/N tossed her bag aside and turned the screen on. Sure enough, there were several messages and missed calls from both Steve and Bucky. “Oh. I guess you did.”

Steve snorted with an amused smirk and shook his head. There were moments when Y/N spaced, whether she was exhausted or just checked out for a minute that Steve always thought was adorable. It only took him one glance at her phone to see it was on complete silence. No doubt she flipped it on at one point during the day completely unaware she did. Y/N ducked her chin bashfully and glanced over to Steve.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Nah, it’s alright, baby girl. We had a feeling you weren’t intentionally doing it.” Steve reassured her and leaned in to press a kiss against her temple. “I just clocked off and was driving back to the station when I spotted you.”

“Ah. Where’s Bucky?” She asked, glancing over his shoulder. He was supposed to be on patrol today, but one of his stipulations for the next week was always to be with someone. Steve typically was the one he picked as a partner, Sam being a close second if Steve had other things he needed to get done for the day. It made seeing him go back out on patrol a little easier knowing someone else was there to keep an eye on him.

“He had his therapy session push back to 5:30. He should be done by the time I get to the station.” Steve explained absently and brushed some hair from her face. “I gotta pick him up, but we were wanting to know what you wanted to do tonight. Although from the look on your face, you’re about ready to crash. I can tell Buck you might need a rain check.”

Y/N tried to hide her disappointment, but it was hard when all she wanted to do was melt into her mattress. She wanted to see the both of them tonight, even though she’d probably pass out on them. Although, cuddling with them did sound like an incredibly appealing idea.

 “I doubt he’ll listen to me though.” Steve rolled his eyes. He already knew how that conversation would end. “You good to drive? You look that exhausted.”

“Yeah, It’s right around the corner.” Y/N said. Any further she probably wouldn’t feel very comfortable with that idea, but she could see the gate from where they were sitting. Steve was quiet, mulling over whether he should drive her the short distance or not. She was right though; it was right around the corner and he could always sit and watch her just in case.

“Alright, text me when you get home. And turn your phone off silent.” Steve leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. Y/N hummed happily and mumbled an okay. She waited until he was in his car before she pulled off and went the short distance to her apartment.

She had barely kicked off her shoes before she fell face first on her bed and let out an over the top groan. Her feet were killing her, her back was sore, and she had no clue that she was so exhausted. It took her less than five minutes to hit the mattress and she was out like a light. It wasn’t until a heavy weight settled beside her on the bed and the familiar smell of oak and chocolate that caused her to jolt awake. Blearily she realized who it was. The boys must have let themselves in with her key, either that she forgot to lock the door.

Bucky inhaled deeply, snuggling as close as he could by pressing his front against her back and his arm around her waist. They must have run home to change, she could feel the texture of his favorite Henley against her cheek. He began pepper soft kissed up the column of her next, his nose skimming against her skin. Y/N’s lips curled up in a blissful smiled and nestled back into his hug.

“Maddie run you ragged?” Bucky whispered against her hair. Y/N nodded slowly, still too tired to form coherent sentences. “Well, Steve’s ordered some Chinese. While we wait, do you want me to make you a bath?”

That sounded like a wonderful idea. Y/N mumbled an unintelligible noise of agreement and began to wiggle out of his grip. Bucky snickered and held her fast, locking her against his front.

“Nope, you stay put.” He stated. “I’ll get it started and then bring you in when it’s ready.”

Cracking an eye open, Y/N watched Bucky crawl off the bed and make his way towards her bathroom. He paused to press a kiss to Steve’s lips when the other man walked into the room. He murmured his plans against Steve’s cheek and went off to do set up things in the bathroom.

Steve cocked his head to the side and smiled warmly at Y/N from where he stood leaning against the door frame. She flopped over on her back and opened her arms in invitation. Steve laughed when the effort of holding her arms up was too much plopped beside her and crossed the distance to the bed. Carefully scooping her up in his arms, he drew her close with a happy hum. She let out a sound of content and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

Steve allowed his eyes to fall shut, listening to her soft breathing and the sound of Bucky starting up the tub. He lived for moments like this when there wasn’t a care in the world, and he had his best girl in his arms. He could spend the rest of the evening snuggled up with her, maybe a movie playing and Bucky on the other side of her. It had been a long week, and he was ready for a much-needed break.

The sound of the tap turning off made him crack open an eye and turn his head towards the bathroom. He could see Bucky bent over the tub, dropping in a bath bomb from the basket she kept under the sink. He spotted several candles set up already, the soft smell of eucalyptus and mint filtering out the open door. Y/N inhaled deeply, the corners of her lips turning up at the smell.

“You two are too good to be true,” She whispered against his skin. A shiver went up his spine, his cheeks flushing. He started running a hand through her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Why’d you say that?”

“Cause you are.” Y/N shrugged. Steve snorted and shook his head.

“Nah, I think it’s you who’s too good to be true.” He countered. She pulled her head back, a brow raised in disbelief. “You are! Never thought I’d ever love another person as much as I do you. I don’t know how you put up with both of us, but my hearts happy you do.”

Y/N opened her mouth to argue, that  _she_ was the lucky one and not the other way around when Bucky walked in the room and made an over exaggerated noise of disgust.

“You’re both gross, sappy, and I love you. But the baths done and I’m not letting all my hard work go cold.” He smirked and began untangling her from Steve, who was quite content on keeping her there. He paused when there was a knock on the front door. Steve groaned and let Y/N go. “Go get the food, I’ll put our girl in the bath.”

Steve whined and reluctantly pushed off the bed, dragging his feet as he went to get the food. Bucky scoffed and shook his head, helping Y/N up and towards the waiting tub. She grumbled and leaned back against him, knowing he wouldn’t let her fall.

“Want me to help you get in?” He asked and rested his hands on her hips. Y/N thought about it for a moment before nodded sluggishly. Bucky chuckled fondly and helped her get undressed, occasionally peppering soft kisses on the skin he revealed under her clothes. She pulled her hair up, not wanting to deal with getting her hair wet or having to wash it. She didn’t have the energy to deal with that tonight.

A few moments later, Bucky was helping her settle in the tub when Steve walked in. He plopped down on the closed toilet seat and took in a deep breath of the calming eucalyptus, letting his head fall back against the wall with his eyes closed.  

“Foods stayin’ warm in the oven.” He said, rolling his head to the side and looked over the two with hooded eyes. Bucky was crouched by the tub, one arm resting on the lip while the other arm was draped over the side. He was absently swirling shapes in the bubbles in the water. Y/N had melted in the warm water, watching Bucky’s hand swirl the water with a content smile.

Warmth grew in Steve’s stomach. It was so domestically sweet that he swore his teeth would rot out. He loved every second of it too. The only reason why he hadn’t decided to join her in the tub was the fact it could possibly contain all three of them. They already tried that, and it ended poorly.

“Do we wanna watch a movie while we eat, or catch up on The Good Place?” Bucky broke the silence as he reached for Y/N’s bottle of her favorite body wash and loofa.

“Don’t know if I could focus on The Good Place,” Y/N sighed. Bucky nodded and started to run the loofa up her leg. “I can do that, you know.”

“Shush.” He remarked, completely ignoring the hand she stuck out to take over. “We’ll put something on, pig out on dinner and probably pass out. Do you work tomorrow?”

“No, I took off today and tomorrow so I could get ready for this weekend. Didn’t think I’d have to do everything all in one day though.” She grumbled.

“Well, at least you got it out of the way so you can prepare yourself for Saturday,” Steve said, watching Bucky help her sit forward to get to her back. “Buck and I have off too, a miracle in of itself.”

“We also both grabbed bags incase you had off, so we don’t plan on leavin’ after you fall asleep.” Bucky paused, his hand resting on her shoulder. “If that’s okay with you?”

“No, that’s an awful idea. I don’t want to share my bed with my boyfriends.” Y/N remarked smartly. Bucky scoffed and flicked water at her in retaliation.

“Lean back you brat.” He rolled his eyes. Y/N giggled but did as he asked. “If I didn’t like you a lot, I’d splash more water on you, but you’re lucky I understand the struggle with hair.”

“Have I ever told you how charming you are? You just sweep the ladies right off their feet, don’t you?” Y/N quipped.

Bucky stopped and swiveled towards Steve. Steve blinked and raised a brow.

“Do you hear this? I was all sweet and made her a bath, even helpin’ her and she’s givin’ me attitude.” Bucky complained in faux exasperation. Steve shrugged and cross his arms over his chest, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

“I hear her. Cant’ say I blame her though. You’re the one who pulled her over first.”

“Yeah! This is payback!” Y/N interjected. Bucky groaned, rubbing his temple with his dry hand. “Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time!”

“Alright, enough outta you,” Bucky growled, leaned forward to quiet her with a kiss. A peal of laughter slipped from her lips despite Bucky’s best attempts at smothering her, his mild irritation the funniest thing all day for her. Bucky nipped at her lower lip when she didn’t stop and let the loofa plop in the quickly cooling water. “You’re such a brat.”

“Mhm,” She hummed, a cheeky grin on her face. “But you love me.”

“I do,” Bucky sighed. “I question my sanity sometimes, but I do.”

He pushed off the tub to stand with a groan, stretching his arms up over his head and reached for a clean towel. Steve stood as well, stepping around Bucky to leave, gently squeezing his hip as he passed.

“I’ll go get Netflix started and get the food on plates.” He said before Y/N could ask where he was off too. He could see her scowl while he made his retreat. As he walked towards the kitchen, he could hear Bucky teasings.

“Alright you heathen. Let’s get you out before the water gets colder.”

Steve heard Y/N giggle and stand in the tub, smiling to himself as he set up the television in her living room. By the time he had the food waiting on the coffee table, Y/N and Bucky emerged from her room with Y/N in her favorite pjs. She pouted when she realized they were going to sit on the couch and nod her bed like she thought.

“No cuddling?”

“We’ll eat first and then move to your room to finish the movie,” Steve assured her.

Y/N nodded and sank into the plush cushions next to Steve, tucking her legs underneath her. Bucky took up his spot next to her, eagerly grabbing a plate to fill up with food.

“What do you wanna watch?” Steve asked as he flipped through the movies. Y/N paused in filling her own plate and glance up.

“Um… Coco!” She wanted a movie she’d seen plenty of time before and didn’t have to focus too much on to follow.

Steve nodded, agree with her selection and turned the movie on. He grabbed his own plate and the three settled in to enjoy their dinner and movie. Half an hour later the food was gone, and Y/N was slouched against Bucky’s side, her eyes dropping shut now with her belly full. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and jerked his chin to her bedroom. Steve didn’t need to be told twice, already shutting down the tv to move into the bedroom.

“Wake up baby girl,” Bucky cooed. Y/N’s face scrunched up and she shook her head with a whine. He grinned. “Guess I’ll have to pick you up then.”

By the time Y/N processed his words, he had already scooped her up in his arms and heading towards her bedroom. Her eyes flew open with a squeak and her arm flung to wrap around his neck. She knew his muscles weren’t just for show, but it always caught her off guard at just how strong he was.

Steve, ever the planner, had her television on with Coco pulled up where they last stopped. The sheet was pulled back for Bucky to gently deposit her in the middle of the bed while he was in the bathroom changing out of his clothes. Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his own bag beside her dresser.

“Be right back.”

When Bucky stepped in the bathroom, Steve paused with the brush in his hair. He smiled at Bucky through the mirror, his heart growing in his chest at the blissful expression on Bucky’s face. Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his head between Steve’s shoulder blades.

“You okay, Buck?” Steve set the brush on the counter and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s with a squeeze. Bucky let out a relaxed sigh and pressed a lingering kiss to his back. 

Steve twisted around in Bucky’s arms and wrapped his arms around the shorter’s neck. Bucky stared at him for a moment, his blues eyes dancing with a light and happiness Steve hadn’t seen in a long while. The corners of his eyes crinkled while Bucky tugged Steve forward and kissed him, humming contently. He rested his forehead against Steve, holding his boyfriend tight.

“Never better.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyo! Another part! I think this story is going to be coming to a close here soon, I’m running out of things to write about and want to end on a positive note that isn’t lackluster. I don’t know how many more chapters are left, but it’s not gonna be a whole bunch. That being said, let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoyy (also I’m on a lot of cold meds so I’m sorry if some of the sentences don’t make sense because it’s hard to think straight right now lol)

“Hey baby girl, do you think is this okay?”

Y/N pause mid swipe of her mascara and glanced back at Bucky. He stood in front of his closet, rolling up the sleeves of his button-down. It was the pretty blue one with little pineapple patterns she bought him a few months back, the top three buttons were undone giving a peak of his chest hair. Tearing her eyes away from the delicious view, her gaze fell on his dark wash jean and his brown suede boots. Y/N’s lips curled up in a smile, finding what was reflected in the mirror was absolutely delicious. She finished her eyelashes before she turned to him.

His face was pulled in a nervous grimace, once again tugging at his sleeve nervously. Crossing the small distance, Y/N reached up and smoothed his collar. Instinctually, his hands settled on her hips to keep her in place.

“Of course it’s okay.” Y/N hummed, pressing a kiss to his chin. “You look good enough to eat if I’m honest.”

Bucky’s cheeks flared to life, a pretty shade of pink spreading across his face. He chuckled low and ducked his chin against his chest. She giggled with and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the short distance with a searing kiss. She couldn’t stop herself from holding back.

Bucky inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on her waist before he deepened the kiss. A groan bubbled up his chest, warmth spreading up his spine. He nipped at her lower lip, begging for her to open and let him in. When she didn’t, he let out a puff of air through his nose and yanked her hips against his. It made Y/N gasp surprised gasp leaving Bucky to quickly delve in for his prize.

“Hey, Maddie wasn’t to know if it- What are you doing?”

Bucky and Y/N both froze at the disproving tone, their eyes fluttering open as they reluctantly pulled back. They turned their heads slowly to the doorway where Steve was standing. He held his phone in one hand, the other on his hip and a single eyebrow raised.

“Uh.” Y/N mumbled uncertainly.

“Nothing?” Bucky tried.

Steve groaned loudly and let his head fall back.

“We’re not gonna be late to Maddie’s party because you two can’t keep it in your pants for a few hours.” Steve groaned. “I’m not saving you either of you from her wrath when you have to tell her the reason why either.”

“But Stevie!” Bucky whined and reached for Steve, but he was quick to bat his boyfriend's hand away.

“Nope. Break it up. You should have gotten it out last night.” Steve tutted. “And if you didn’t, you’re gonna have to wait for tonight.”

“Oh, so we get a repeat?” Bucky smirked, wagging his eyebrows at the insinuation. Y/N giggled and shook her head while she smacked his chest with the back of her hand. Steve was less than amused and threw his hands up.

“I give up with you.” He grunted and spun around to leave the room. “You two have five minutes and then I’m leaving you here.”

Y/N and Bucky exchanged looks before they burst out into laughter. Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead before he stepped back.

“Come on. We don’t want to keep Grandpa waiting.” He snorted. There was noise from the living room that sounded like a mix of a scoff and an indignant shout.

“I heard that!”

* * *

They could hear the kids when they stepped out of the car and Y/N was already mentally preparing herself for the next few hours. Y/N couldn’t see it, but she knew the group of four and five-year-olds were most likely in the backyard with the bounce house. She glanced over her shoulder to Steve and Bucky. Neither looked slightly fazed by the high-pitched screaming coming from Maddie’s backyard. In fact, she’d say they both looked a little excited.

“You two ready for this?” She asked at the door, her hand on the door handle. Bucky beamed and nodded while Steve laughed at his eagerness.

“You make it sound like we’re walking to our deaths.” He snorted. Y/N raised a brow, smirking at their naivety.

“Oh, just wait.”

Bucky and Steve paused, shooting each other a nervous look while Y/N swung the door open. The sound of the music hit them full force, and the barrier keeping the squeals of excitement and energy now gone. Y/N led them through the house to the kitchen where Maddie was at with some of the other parents.

“We’re here!” Y/N called out over the music. Maddie’s head snapped in the direction of the doorway, a wide relieved smile spreading on her face. No one bat an eye when she abandoned their conversation and went to wrap her arms around Y/N.

“Oh thank god! I thought I scared you off!” She laughed. Y/N giggled and squeezed Maddie in a tight hug.

“What and let you eat all the cake I labored over getting? Hell no!”

Maddie scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stepped out of Y/N’s hug and turned to Steve and Bucky.

“Hey, you two!” She greeted, giving them each their own tight hug. “While I’m so happy to see you, there’s one little man who won’t shut up about you three.”

Steve blinked in surprised and cocked his head to the side. He’s met little Robert before, he and Bucky both had a few months back, right before Bucky’s accident. He was a little shocked the boy remembered them, especially considering the situation.

“R-really?”

“Well yeah,” Maddie giggled. “How could he forget the two big men that saved his dad when the tire blew out on the highway? You were the hero to him that day.”

Bucky and Steve were on patrol when the call came in a few months back with a spin out on the highway during a rainstorm. The tire blew and the car lost control on the wet roads onto the shoulder. Since they were close, Bucky and Steve both arrived on the scene first, and both were surprised to see a panicked Jason and distraught Robert in the back seat. While Bucky helped Jason change the tire, Steve took it on himself to help calm Robert. He took the little boy to his cruiser and let him mess with the sirens and lights in hopes it would help.

A tiny smile grew on Steve’s face, warmth growing in his chest. It wasn’t that big of a deal with how he handled the situation. He had no idea he left that big of a mark on Robert.

“Anyways, he’s in the yard with the rest of the hooligans.” Maddie patted Steve’s shoulder. “There’s plenty of food here, beers in the fridge for the grownups. And I have Tylenol on standby for anyone who will need it. I’ll put his gift up if you want to settle in.”

Bucky beamed and handed her the big Spiderman gift bag with the matching tissue paper. Maddie shooed the three off and went into the den to put the gift up.

“Come on,” Y/N took Steve’s hand and tugged his through to the open French doors and outside.

She stopped to say hello to some of the familiar faces, a few neighbors and the handle of relatives from Jason’s and Maddie’s family. No one seemed to bat an eyelash when she introduced both Steve and Bucky as her boyfriend. Everyone was warm and welcoming at the strange trio. Y/N had a nagging feeling that Maddie must have gotten to the group before they arrived and was silently thankful for her forethought.

There was a delighted scream from the bounce house that made her smile grow. She’d know that sound anywhere. She turned to the voice and spotted the birthday boy himself sprinting full force towards her.

“Auntie Y/N!”

“Bobbert!” Y/N crouched low and caught him as he threw himself through the air and into her open arms. He let out a peal of laughter when she stood and spun him around. “Happy birthday my handsome man!”

Steve and Bucky stood back, grinning madly at the way Y/N interacted with him. She was so at ease with him, sliding easily in the role of his favorite aunt. While he chatted on in her ear, telling her all about his great party, Y/N shifted him to her hip. A pang of something shot through Bucky’s chest when she turned to face them. It made him stop short and sucked in a sharp breath. What was that? 

“I brought you another gift too!” Y/N exclaimed. Robert gasped and a beamed at the sight of Bucky and Steve.

“Officer Steve! Officer Bucky!”

Steve stepped up, a smile matching the one Robert had on his face.

“Hey big man, happy birthday!”

“Thank you!” The little boy glowed with joy. Steve looked over to Bucky, who had a strange look over his face. He paused and tilted his head as he regarded his boyfriend.

“Buck?” He reached out and gently tugged at Bucky’s hand. Bucky blinked rapidly and seemed to shake off whatever the thought was. He cleared his throat and smiled shakily at Robert. Of course, the five-year-old didn’t know any different, but both Y/N and Steve saw the strange change in his demeanor.

“Hey bud, you havin’ a good birthday so far?”

It was more than enough for Robert. With the excitement that only a five-year-old hopped on sugar could have, he went on and on about all the fun he’s had so far with his party. Once he deemed everyone was up to date with the happenings of his party, Robert was ready to be put down and off like a light towards the rest of his friends in the backyard.

“Well. Let’s hope he burns off all that energy before bedtime tonight.” Y/N giggled and rested her hands on her hips. Slowly, she turned to Bucky, who was looking anywhere but at her. “You okay though?

Bucky cleared his throat and nodded quickly.

“Y-yeah, I’m good. Sorry. Don’t know why my brain stopped like that.” He chuckled. Steve gentle squeezed Bucky’s arm, a soft smile turning up the corner of his lip. Bucky let out a breath and clapped his hands. “Let’s get somethin’ to eat. I think I smell some of Jason’s famous burgers?”

Maddie appeared swiftly at his side with a wide grin. Bucky jumped, his head whipping around to gape at her with wide eyes.

“As a matter of fact yes!” She replied. “I think Jason’s getting a few more burgers ready on the grill. You can probably run over there and ask him to add cheese to a few if you want. We have some hot dogs, black bean patties and grilled chicken if you want that instead. Grab a plate and relax!”  

Maddie patted Steve’s back and wandered off to mingle the rest of the party.

“Well. I dunno about you. But I’m gonna grab a plate.” Bucky shrugged and walked towards the house, dodging a few of the children that were running around the yard. Y/N and Steve both exchanged a look, laughing softly to each other before they too headed over to get some food.

* * *

“Have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate the fuck outta you?”

Y/N laughed at the over the top adoring expression Maddie was sending her way and went back to cleaning up the island.

The cake sat on the counter, less than a third left. The party was almost over, the birthday boy still in the back with the few party-goers who were hanging around until the last minute. Jason was out in the back with, Bucky, Steve, and the few parents and family members while Maddie and Y/N started their clean up. From what Y/N saw, today was a success and Robert was a happy five-year-old. Everyone was winding down from the sugar rush and here soon the kids would be ready for a much-needed nap. Honestly, Y/N was considering a nap herself after all was said and done

“You’ve said that about a thousand times today.”

“Well, I mean it,” Maddie stated simply. “This would have never been a success without you.”

“I’m sure it would have been just as perfect.” Y/N giggled. Maddie let out an unattractive snort and rolled her eyes.

“Doubt it. I’ve been a hot mess all week.”

Y/N tossed a stack of the dirty paper plates in the trash and turned to Maddie.

“You’ve had a rough week, yes, but both your children are alive, happy and in one piece. I’d say it’s a pretty good week all things considered.”

Maddie shot her a side glare and finished putting the left-over burgers in a container.

“I was seconds away from having a complete and utter mental break down when you showed up Thursday. This party was definitely going to flop if you hadn’t shown up like the fairy godmother you are. Jason’s job sure picked a hell of a week to send him on a business trip.”

“I still think it would have been great,” Y/N waved her off. “What do you want to do with the cake?”

Maddie sighed, but took Y/N’s change in topic and went to wipe down the counter.

“We might keep a few slices, but I don’t want all this sugar around. Why don’t you grab some for you Bucky and Steve.”

Y/N nodded with a hum. She took a paper plate and started cutting up a few slices for her and her men. A tiny bit of warmth spread in her chest at that thought and she couldn’t stop her grin from spreading on her face. Her men. Lost in her pleasant thoughts, Y/N was wrapping the plate up with saran wrap when Maddie sided up next to her with a determined look on her face. Y/N blinked, startled at Maddie sudden appearance.

“Can I help you?”

“No, yes. Maybe.” Maddie muttered. Y/N huffed and set the plate aside. Resting her hip on the island, Y/N crossed her arms and turned her full attention to Maddie.

“What’s up? You have something you wanna say so spit it out.”

Maddie’s mouth fell open and snapped shut several times, for the first time in a long-time Y/N was astounded to see her friend so unsure of herself. It wasn’t like Maddie to not be able to speak her mind. Certainly, this was something difficult for her to talk about.

“Maddie?” Y/N pressed in concern. Maddie sighed and tossed aside the rag she was ringing in her hands.

“Okay. I’m only asking you this because I love you, you’re my best friend and I really want to know.” Maddie began. “How are things going with Bucky and Steve?”

“Oh. We’re doing great I think.” Y/N thought it would be a worse question than she thought. “I mean, we’re goin’ on 7 months in two weeks and neither of them had decided to leave me yet, so I’m gonna assume it’s going great.”

“You did go through a lot with them within three months of dating them. You know… Once you cleared up the misunderstanding and all that.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Y/N laughed with a snort. “Honestly, if we survived all that I think we’ll get through anything at this point.”

Y/N turned to Maddie with a wide smile and stopped short at the serious expression on her face.

“Where do you see this going?”

“What… What do you mean?” Y/N asked shakily.

“You know what I mean. You’re spending a lot of time on with them and it’s getting’ pretty serious, real damn fast.” Maddie explained. Y/N didn’t respond right away, a bit blindsided by the question. Softer, Maddie kept talking. “You know I caught them both staring at you the was Jason stares at me when he thinks I’m not paying attention to him. They had this stupid ooey-gooey smitten look on their faces every time you were around the kids or hell just when they looked at you in general. It was disgusting to be completely honest, I had to look away or else my teeth would rot out of my skull.”

Y/N giggled, her cheeks burning and she ducked her chin. Maddie groaned and threw her hands up.

“Don’t get me started on the looks you kept giving them. God! If I didn’t already know you have, I’d have yelled at you three to get a freaking room already.” Maddie faked a gag. “I thought the sweetest thing was gonna be the cake, but you three beat that by a long shot.”

“We’re not that bad.” Y/N tried to defend herself, giggling despite herself.

“Oh yeah, you are. Mee-maw wants to know when’s the wedding so she can, as she put it so eloquently, ‘get turnt’ with all the kids.” Maddie snorted and rolled her eyes. Mee-maw was Maddie’s grandmother who was also a 23-year-old woman in a 93-year-old body. When Y/N would wonder where Maddie got her attitude, all she had to do was look up the matriline on Maddie’s side and it made perfect sense.  

“Get turnt?” Y/N repeats slowly, dumbfounded but equally amused.

“She’s been spending too much time with the twins. Apparently, they’re teaching her the teen lingo or some crap. I dunno. Mee-maw’s stopped terrorizing the nurses in the home with their visits, so we’ve decided to pick our battles. Now, quit changing the subject.” Maddie pointed a finger at Y/N, narrowing her gaze at her best friend. “Where do you see this going? Do you see a future with them?”

“I-I don’t know?” Y/N stammered lamely. Maddie was less than impressed and kept pushing.

“I get it, you’re in a less than conventional relationship with them and some aspects are going to be a little difficult. It still doesn’t mean you can’t be in it for the long haul. So my question to you; can you see yourself having a future with them?”  Maddie cocked her hip to the side. “Better yet, do they want there to be a future?”

Y/N paused and shot a glance to the backyard where the two of the men who had stolen her heart stood. She didn’t have to think about it. Y/N knew the answer right away. But the worry about what they wanted always nagged in the back of her mind. It was stupid, she knew it. They had never once shown her they were only in this for a short-term fling, in fact just two weeks ago Bucky rather enthusiastically made space in their double dressers for her to store some clothes. She knew they adored her, and she adored them.

Today alone made it clear that Y/N wanted a future with them. They were a bit awkward with the kids at first, but once they got over the little bit of doubt, the two were naturals. All the kids loved them and demanded attention from them any chance they got. Y/N had even caught a few of the parents commenting on how easy they made it look. She didn’t know where they stood with having kids, hell she wasn’t even sure where she was when it came to that topic either, but seeing them breeze through the whole situation without batting an eyelash made her heart do funny skips in her chest. Not to mention they looked drop-dead gorgeous while they did it.

“Of course I do,” Y/N sighed with her back to the French doors. “I mean, I love them for fuck’s sake. I really can’t see myself without either of them. When Bucky got shot, it was awful. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt so helpless. And that was only, what three and a half or four months in? God, I can’t even begin to imagine what it would have been like if that happened now.” Y/N let out a heavy sigh and rested her elbows on the island to bury her face in her hands. “I’m gonna have to have a conversation about this with them, aren’t I?”

“What and tell them how much you’re stupidly in love them and want a future with them? I think that be a pretty easy conversation considering they both feel exactly the same way.” Maddie replied smoothly.

“Really?” Y/N asked with a hint of disbelief.

“Honey, those two would do anything for you, no questions asked. They didn’t have to come to Robert's party and be around all the people who might judge them for their life choices, but they did. Because they knew it was important to you.” Maddie explained as a matter of fact.

“Yeah, speaking of did you tell everyone before we got here?”

“Yup, fortunately, all my friends and family don’t give a shit but that’s not important. What’s important is you are all stupidly in love and even though you can’t technically get married without getting arrested, we can still throw a big ass part and get ‘turnt’! Mee-maw’s not getting any younger!”

“I swear to god Maddie,” Y/N snorted and rubbed her temple. Maddie laughed and patted her shoulder before she turned back to clean up the rest of the food. She caught sight of someone frozen at the door in the corner of her eye. A slow smile spread on her face when she realized who it was. Pretending they weren’t there, Maddie continued on.

“You know what I mean. I just want you to be happy and they make you happy. I’ve also seen you nearly mess this up because you three don’t talk, so I just want to give you a push in the right direction. You three deserve each other.” Maddie threw a wink over her shoulder towards the french doors.

Y/N groaned. “You're ridiculous. But I know. We need to talk about it. I’m just scared is all.”

“Nothin’ to be scared about.” Maddie waved off Y/N’s concern. She smirked at something over her shoulder before she went back to the cabinet to grab some containers. Y/N simply grumbled and went back to pick up the stray cups around the room, completely oblivious to what was behind her. “Oh shush.”

As the two bickered with each other in the kitchen, the shadow silently stepped away before Y/N could spot him and headed back to his other third. A giddy smile spread on his face at what he overheard in the kitchen. 

Bucky turned to Steve when he came back from the house, frowning when he noticed the other was missing the beers he said he was going to grab.

“Did you forget something?” Bucky asked.

“Nope,” Steve beamed and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s temple. Bucky was confused, but also at the point he was too exhausted to care. He simply melted against Steve’s side and let out a content sigh.

Steve would explain to Bucky what he overheard later. Right now, he was happy just enjoying the rest of a rather great day. He'd wait a few more minutes before he would head off to the kitchen to get some beer, pretending he didn’t just hear what he had been wanting to hear for weeks come out of Y/N’s mouth. 

They would definitely discuss everything later, maybe after they’ve each had a long shower and some wine to help unwind. Maddie was right though. There was nothing to be scared about.


End file.
